Kryptonite
by eshizzle
Summary: Puck and Kurt's relationship is going strong.  They are out at school, Puck is still a badass and Kurt's gay superman.  Then a series of events act like his kryptonite.  Will he ever recover?  Sequel to Clark Kent & Superman.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee is not mine.**

**The Clark Kent PucKurt saga continues!**

**I had to put in that tennis ball exchange between Sam and Puck from the season opener, it was just too good to leave alone!**

The school year was shaping up to be pretty awesome, for me and Kurt at least. It was early October and Mr. Shue had us trying to find new members of New Directions. Finn had convinced this new guy Sam to come sing with him, Artie, Mike and me. He had a really big mouth, of course I noticed.

"Like how many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"Uh," the Sam kid answered, "I don't usually have balls in my mouth, do you?"

Just then Kurt walked in the choir room and we all laughed, except for Sam who just looked confused.

"Yes, actually, sometimes," I said as I got up, crossed the room and enveloped Kurt in my arms. "Hey baby," I said as I leaned down to kiss him.

"Hello love," Kurt whispered as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Oh, come on guys, can you stop?" That was from Finn, "It's bad enough that I have to run into you two kissing and stuff at home, can I not have to run into it here too?"

What could I do then other than dip Kurt back and kiss him like my life depended on it, really? So of course I did and it was totally satisfying. After we were done kissing I noticed the Sam kid looking at us with a strange expression on his face. I gave him my 'what are you looking at?' smirk and he looked away.

Kurt and I righted ourselves and he grabbed my hand. "Hey honey, you still coming over after school?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but we have to grab some take out and stop by the shop, dad needs me to bring him dinner. He has an engine he has to replace by tomorrow on top of all his other work so he'll be at the shop late."

"No problem Kurt I don't mind tagging along, but why tomorrow? I thought the mechanic told the customer when their done."

"Well, yeah usually but this guy is a regular and he pays extra to get things done when he needs them."

"Ah," I said just as the sound of a throat clearing very loudly took my attention away from Kurt. It turned out to be Finn.

"Puck, man we need to get this going."

"Yeah ok," I answered while turning back to Kurt. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yes," he said while pulling me down into a kiss. When we pulled away from each other he smiled at me. "Bye Noah," he said to me, then turned toward the other guys. "Goodbye boys!" He turned and sauntered out of the room.

Later after the last bell the new kid Sam stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey, Puck, right?"

"Yeah dude, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure but make it quick, making Kurt wait is bad for the "little" (not really all that little) Puck if you get what I'm saying." Is that red I see creeping across his cheeks?

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about."

"You wanted to talk about me and Kurt's sex life?"

"What? No! I mean, I just wanted to uh…"

"Oh, you want some of this?" I gestured at my body, "You're pretty hot so ok, but Kurt has-"

He cut me off. "No! No Puck, I just wanted to know, like how was it for you when you came out at school? Cause you know, being on the team and all."

"Oh, you're gay?"

He heaved a pretty big sigh. "Yes."

"And you wanna know if it's safe to be out with the rest of the team?"

"Yes, so how was it, I assume you are out cause well Finn and them all know."

"Yeah, well Karofsky is a douche and he tried to start stuff with me and Kurt but that's been taken care of. See I'm a badass so nobody really messes with me. But dude, if you wanna be all out and proud-"

Just then Kurt pushed his way between us. "Hello boys."

"Hey Kurt Sam was just talking to me about… uh," I looked at Sam. "Is it cool if I tell him?" He shrugged and nodded. "Well, he is gay and wanted to talk to me about how safe it would be for him to be out to the rest of the team."

"Ah, well Sam, what I think is that you would probably be fine but you should get to know more people first, being new and all. You know joining Glee would probably help you there." He smiled his 'you know I'm a genius' smile at him. Then he turned to me. "Come on Noah let's go, Finn is going to Rachel's, Carole has some thing she's doing, so we'll have the house to ourselves!"

He didn't have to say any more. "Bye Sam, see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I followed my boyfriend out to his navigator.

We got in the car and Kurt put a CD in and soon some chick, backed by acoustic guitar started coming out of the speakers. I just looked at Kurt confused for a moment. Soon I realized that I knew who was singing.

"Kurt, is this Sarah McLachlan?"

"Yes," he answered while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you sure you aren't a lesbian?"

He laughed before answering. "Well Noah, I think you can answer that," he said as he turned toward me long enough to give me a sex smile.

"Ok you got me, but really baby, Sarah McLachan?"

"Yes, how do you even know who she is?"

"Isa."

"Mm hm," he replied as we parked in front of Chen's. "You coming in or do you want to wait in the car? I'll leave the keys in so you can listen to the music."

"I'm coming in."

We got the food plus some for us, and then headed to the garage. Burt was in a crumby mood so I just kinda kept to the shadows until it was time to go. Lucky for me we were only there for a couple minutes. Then we headed off to the Hummel/Hudson house. Kurt insisted that we do some homework while we ate. My grades have improved since we have been together. My mom is thrilled, if only she knew.

After food and work we settled in to watch some Angel. The watching didn't last too long though.

"C'mere Kurt," I growled at my boyfriend as I pulled him toward me. He crawled on top of me and we were kissing like our lives depended on it. "Mmmm baby, how long till people start getting home?"

Kurt looked at the clock, and then started working my shirt off my body. "Long enough."

It turned out that we had long enough to do it on the couch and his bed. So a while later we lay cuddled up all sticky, out of breath and satisfied in his bed. We just lay there for a while catching our breath.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my mom is gonna be out late tomorrow night and Sari is going to a friend's place after school. Wanna come over?"

"Damn Noah, today wasn't enough?"

"Hell no, was it enough for you?"

He squeezed me tight and peppered my chest with kisses. "You know I can never get enough of you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Mmm hmm," he murmured as he pulled himself up to kiss me on the mouth.

"Cool. So, uh, what do you think of that new kid?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, he seems ok, he should join glee, I think."

"Yeah, but ok? Come on, you don't think he's hot?"

"Wait, do you think he's hot?"

"Well, yeah, didn't you see his mouth?"

That earned me a punch in the chest.

"Oh come on baby, you know I love you."

"Yeah, but sometimes Noah you seriously lack tact." He smiled at me so I knew that he wasn't really pissed. "But I know what your thinking Noah, and the answer is no. Picking up a trick at a bar or even a guy who goes to a different school in the next town over is one thing. But I don't want to have to see him everyday after, and what if he ended up falling for one of us?"

"Yeah, yeah ok you got me," I finally gave in. "Come on let's shower before parental types get back."

The next day went by way too slowly. Sure Kurt and I had done it twice yesterday but like he said, we just can't get enough of each other. When the school day ended Kurt met me at my truck and we headed straight to my place. I convinced him to skip the homework and just go straight to making out.

"C'mere baby."

"No, you come here," he said as he pulled me to him, crashing his lips against mine.

"Damn baby," I moaned into his mouth as I pulled him up on top of me. We kissed until I just had to feel his skin. I sat us up so we could get our shirts off. I pulled him into a kiss while we were still sitting up. I was dimly aware of a sound outside the door as I started pushing my hands down his pants. That's when I heard a sharp intake of breath that wasn't coming from either of us.

"OMG, what are you doing?"

Kurt and I jumped apart to see my little sister Sari standing in the doorway.

**I don't hate reviews, hint, hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. My beta had some technical difficulties and before that my life got a bit full.**

**Thank you to jjake09 who has been helping me with this story a bit and who also beta'd this chapter. You rock! Also thanks to all those who have shown interest in this new instalment of my PucKurt series! **

**So you may have noticed that I changed the rating, well there is reason for that and it starts in this chapter ;)**

**Do I really need to say that I don't own Glee? Well I don't.**

"Shit, Sari what does it look like?" I practically shouted at her as Kurt and I scrambled to find and put our shirts back on.

"It looks like you were making out with a boy," she said matter of factly. Then she fell into a fit of giggles. When she had calmed down she fixed me with a curious gaze. "So, Noah does this mean you're gay?"

"Well, kinda?" I was pretty shocked so I took a couple of deep breaths before explaining myself. "I guess I'm mostly gay. I still like girls but I like Kurt more." _And dudes in general, especially for sex, _I added in my head. I looked over at my boyfriend who was sitting next to me looking calm. How does he do that? "Sari, this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is my sister Sari."

"Hi," Kurt said while giving her a little smile and a wave.

"Cool," Sari said, her voice full of aw.

"Cool?" Both Kurt and I asked, bewildered.

She smiled a kind of shy smile. "Well yeah, Jessica at school has lesbian mothers and I know that girl you used to date has gay dads and there's aunty Isa, but I don't get to see her much. Plus mom doesn't even know that she is whatever she is. I guess it's just cool to know that you're not a total…"

"Jerk?" Kurt supplied.

She giggled, "yeah."

"Hey!"

"You know honey, she's right; you have become less of a jerk since we got together."

"Yeah, I just call it your bad influence."

We all laughed.

"So, does mom know?"

"No, and please don't tell her Sari, I'm not ready for her to know and I want to be the one to tell her."

"Yeah ok Noah, I won't tell her." She came up and gave me a hug then.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"Ok… hey, aren't you supposed to be at your friend's house?"

"Yeah, I just had to get something from here first."

"Cool," I said that just before I was elbowed in the ribs by Kurt. "Ow! What did you do that for?" I looked over at him to see him looking from me to my sister, obviously trying to tell me something. After a moment I think I got it. "Uh, Sari, do you want a ride?"

She shot me a smirk then to rival my own. "No thanks Noah, Kalyee's mom is waiting outside."

"Well, you better go then. See ya sis."

"Bye bro," she said mockingly, "Bye Kurt, it was nice meeting you." She giggled again and then she was gone.

Kurt turned to me. "That went well," he said with a silly smile on his face.

"That," I said as I pulled him to me, "was slightly terrifying. But you're right it went well. Better that I expected when I saw her. Now, where were we?" I lay down and pulled him on top of me in one swift motion and we got right back to business.

The next few days were great. By Friday I was still flying high because of the three straight days of after school sex I got Monday through Wednesday. Kurt and I had plans to actually go out tonight which helped my mood as well. Damn I am whipped. Anyway we had planned to go see a movie and have dinner. Kurt had started complaining that we never actually go on dates, so, yeah. Kurt of course insisted on going home and beautifying himself, even though I told him that he is always gorgeous. Yes I said it, my sister is right Kurt has made less of an ass out of me. Hehe. So, we rode back to his place together and I ran home to change. He insisted on that too. So I changed into my newest and nicest dark wash jeans and a white button down. Then I played some Lego Rock band, hey don't laugh, while I waited. Yeah the last thing that he insisted on was that he pick me up. Honestly I felt a little strange about it, but as long as I go along with what Kurt wants, I get laid.

He picked me up and we headed out to the movie theatre. We got there and couldn't decide on what to see. So after somehow avoiding a fight we got back into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Well first we're stopping by my place, then you'll see."

We went by the Hummel/Hudson house and Kurt ran inside, leaving me in the car. When he returned he had a bulging bag. He set it on the back seat, and then climbed back into the driver's seat.

"What's in the bag?"

"Stuff," he said as he started to car. I just stared at him, wondering what he was up to. We had been driving for a while when I finally figured out where we were going.

"Are we heading to Twin Lake?"

Kurt just smiled so I guess that means yes. About fifteen minutes later we were parking at the lake. We got out and were hit by a chilly breeze.

"What are we doing here Kurt?"

He smiled at me and pulled the bag out of the back seat. "Eating, I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Well yeah but it isn't exactly picnic weather."

"Yeah, that's why I parked with the trunk facing the water.

"Huh?" I asked and just stood there confused. I watched him set the bag down then start doing something with the seats. "What are you doing?"

"I am putting the seatbacks down so we have an indoor place to picnic."

"Ah, do you need help?"

"Nope," he replied as he pushed a button and down went the seatbacks.

We spread the blanket that he pulled out of the bag out and crawled in. Kurt had brought some salad, sandwiches, chips and bottled water. We started eating and at first just sat in silence. It gave me time to think about stuff. I was happier than I can remember being and it pretty much had to do with the boy sitting next to me. Not that I would ever tell him that exactly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh," I looked up and had to shake myself out of my thoughts. "Oh, uh, nothing really."

"Ah," Kurt said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "So you were thinking about how much you love me."

"Oh really, what makes you think that?"

"First off Noah, I don't think it I know it." He smiled at me, "I know because usually after you've had that far away look in your eye, that one in particular, you give me one of your 'I love you kisses.'"

I leaned in toward him, "Get over here," then I kissed him like my life depended on it.

We kissed for a while until we were moaning into each other's mouths and I felt myself getting hard.

Kurt gently pushed me away, "honey, the food."

I looked around we had eaten a good amount and I wasn't all that hungry anymore. "You still hungry baby?" I leaned in, rubbing his dick. I wasn't the only one who was hard.

A gasp slipped out of his mouth and his hands flew up around my neck. "Not for salad," he replied as he climbed on top of me while pushing me down.

"Mmmm, baby," I murmured against his mouth. We kissed for a while until the feeling of him pressed hard against me was just too much. I pulled away enough so I could speak. "We need to be naked, now." Kurt smiled at me and began helping my wish come true. Once we were naked we turned toward each other so we could get our mouths back together. We also opted for laying on our sides because the ceiling was pretty close. Kurt started kissing a trail down my face to my neck. I reached between us and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock. I slowly slid my hand up until I could rub my thumb across his head.

Kurt pulled away from my neck. "Fuck Noah, tell me you have a condom."

"Shit, you don't?"

"Nope." I could hear the disappointment and frustration in his voice.

Damn, what am I gonna do? Just then I was struck with a genus idea. "Come here baby," I growled before kissing him as passionately as possible. When we broke the kiss, I grinned at Kurt.

"What?"

Somewhat awkwardly I turned myself around so that I was still facing him, just not his face.

"Oh honey," Kurt sighed as I slid my mouth down his shaft. He returned the favor and soon we were each gripping the others hips as we sucked each other off. It wasn't long before we both started moaning, causing us to become frenzied. I dug my nails into his ass as I felt myself about to come. Just as I did, Kurt started spilling down the back of my throat and I swear, fucking bells started ringing. Or that could be a phone, shut up.

Slowly I managed to turn myself back over so I was facing my boyfriend again. "Why haven't we done that before?"

Kurt chuckled. "I honestly don't know," he breathed as he leaned in and kissed me.

After awkwardly dressing, we emerged from the back of Kurt's car. Each of us had stupid grins on our faces.

Kurt threw his arms around me. "How are we so damned perfect Noah?"

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Cause I'm awesome." I got a punch in the shoulder for that one. "Hey! You are too baby!" I leaned down to kiss him and he ducked out of my reach. "You, get back here!" I yelled as I ran after him. After a minute or so I managed to get him and pin him up against his "baby." He smiled at me as we both worked on catching our breath.

"Come here," Kurt whispered as he pulled me down into knee weakening kiss. God if any of the guys could hear my thoughts, I would so get my ass kicked.

Just then we heard the sound of feet pounding on the trail nearby. "What's that," Kurt hissed as we moved apart just enough to not be in an incriminating pose but not far enough that I couldn't protect Kurt if that's what it came down to.

We saw someone jogging toward us. At first we couldn't tell who it was until that someone called out our names and we got a glimpse of blond hair.

"Hey Sam," we both said as Kurt slid back beside me and grabbed my hand possessively.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

I just gave him a smirk that clearly said 'doing it' while Kurt said, "we're on a date. We had a picnic in the navigator facing the lake." As he said it I could swear he was trying to pull my body even closer to his. Not that that would even be possible.

"Really?" I couldn't help but notice the disbelief in his voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" There was venom in Kurt's voice when he asked.

Sam looked from me to Kurt. "Well, it's not surprising that you would be on this date, but Puck," he looked back to me, "you just don't strike me as the romantic type."

"Hey, I can be romantic, dude!" What did I just say? And why is Sam looking at me like he wants to eat me?

Kurt turned toward me then and said, "Noah can be very romantic," as he pulled me into the kind of kiss that sex usually follows. When we pulled back from each other I was so Kurt focused that I almost forgot that Sam was even there. At least until Kurt started talking to him, or… Is there a word for screaming without actually screaming? "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, jogging. I thought the clothes and well, the jogging gave that way."

"Yes, but why all the way out here, there are suitable places to jog in town."

Sam looked down, smiled, and then looked back up at me first before turning his eyes to Kurt. "True, but I like it out here, it's quiet and I usually don't run into anyone so my run is uninterrupted."

"Hmmm, well we were just leaving so you can get back to your run." Kurt turned on his heel, pulling me along with him. "Come on Noah."

"Bye Sam, see you at school," I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, bye guys," he said before resuming his run.

When we got in the car I was painfully aware of the, was it anger pouring off of Kurt.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong! He was blatantly flirting with you!"

"He was?"

"Yes Puck, and you were encouraging him!"

"What, no! I wasn't, I didn't even notice he was flirting!"

"Oh come on, did you look at his eyes?"

"Ok, so he was being nice, so what?"

"That was more than being nice Noah and you know it!"

Shit he is right, but it doesn't really matter to me. I really am whipped; the second Kurt said no to sex with him I put his big mouth out of my mind. Well mostly. But whether or not I think he is hot, there is no way I would flirt with him intentionally.

"Look, Kurt, I can talk to him if you want. I'll let him know that he has no chance with me."

"Whatever Noah, you want him and you know it. Hell I know it, you told me you think he's hot."

That bothered me. "So! He isn't the only other guy I've wanted to fuck Kurt. Hell we fuck other guys together and if you say no, then that's the way it is. Fuck I can't believe you would think, wait, what do you think? Do you think I would cheat on you?"

He just stared at the road, silent.

"I can't believe this! You think I would cheat on you with him! I don't lie to you Kurt, ever, why would I start now? I love you for shit sake and you know I don't just go around saying that."

We were silent for a few minutes and I just got madder and madder. Then Kurt finally spoke.

"You're right honey, I guess it just pissed me off that he flirted with you right in front of me."

"Yeah well, his flirting isn't what made you not trust me." Just then we pulled up in front of my house.

"Noah, honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think I don't trust you, I do."

"If you trust me, then why didn't you answer when I asked you if you think I would cheat on you?"

"I was just mad at that Sam guy; really I don't think you would cheat on me." He leaned over and kissed me. I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss him back either.

"Goodnight Kurt," I said as I got out and headed toward my front door.

**Reviews make me smile, hint hint!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here's chapter three! This one isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Thank you to ILive4Iron417 and jjake09 for being awesome and encouraging!**

**10 points to whoever catches my tiny RENT ****reference!**

**Dude my name is not Ryan and I don't own Glee**

**Kurt**

After dropping Noah off Kurt was a jumble of emotions. He was hurt by Noah's lack of perception, he was mad because their first real date had turned sour and he was hurt because Noah didn't kiss him back. Most of all though, he was mad at himself for being so stupid. Its true, Noah had never given him a reason to think he would cheat on him. Sure he liked sex and not always only with Kurt, but they had an agreement about that. Noah hadn't become distant or started giving him excuses for not wanting to see him. On the contrary, they had been seeing each other as much as always if not more. Hell, they had been together after school or practice almost every day this week.

But the one thing he couldn't get is how Noah was so blind to the fact that Sam had been flirting with him. The way Sam kept looking at him, and the fact that Noah just let it go, he didn't even say anything. Sure he knows that his boyfriend isn't the brightest fabric on the bolt, but anyone could see that Sam was flirting. He was thinking all this as he drove. Soon he got home and got out of the car. He walked up to the house and went in. He headed to the kitchen for some grapefruit juice.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. "Damn Finn, you scared me!"

"Sorry dude," he said while studying Kurt's face. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Finn."

"Look Kurt I know I miss a lot, but you're like my brother now. I can tell something is up."

"It's nothing really, Noah and I had a fight is all."

"Shit, do I have to fight him now? I mean we just patched things up but I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

Kurt laughed thinking how strange this situation became. "No Finn it's not like that."

"Oh, good. Uh, do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt smiled. He knew that Finn didn't really want to talk with him about Noah and their fight. It was sweet of him to offer though. "No Finn, really it'll be fine. We'll probably make up tomorrow."

"Yeah ok."

Kurt sat down across from Finn at the table with his freshly poured juice. "What are you up to?"

"Ah, nothing, just eating a snack." He gestured to the potato chips in the bowl in front of him.

Kurt didn't want to be alone just yet, he was still feeling all conflicted and the last thing he needed was to be alone with his thoughts. "You wanna play cards or something?"

"Sure."

Kurt got up to get the cards from his room, just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Noah asking him to go to the door. He sighed as he walked to the door and turned the knob. "What do you want?" He asked as he opened the door. As soon as he looked at his boyfriend's face the words died in his mouth and were quickly replaced. "Oh my god honey are you ok?"

**Puck**

I walked into my house to see my mom sitting on the couch. "Hey ma," I said as I headed toward my room.

"Wait, Noah, I need to talk to you."

"Momma, can it wait till tomorrow? I had a kinda bad night."

"No Noah, come sit." I sighed as I walked over and sat next to her. She turned toward me and I saw the worry in her eyes.

"Ma, what's wrong?"

"Sandra, Kaylee's mother called me tonight."

"Sari's friend?"

"Yes, she had some very interesting things to tell me."

"Ok…" I was so confused, "what does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, Noah, it has everything to do with you. She told me that Kaylee informed her that Sari said that you have a boyfriend."

Shit, should I tell her, or not? I hesitated too long I guess cause next thing I know she had her head in her hands.

"Why Noah? I thought I raised you better than this!" She looked up at me then and I saw that tears had started falling down her cheeks.

"Ma, you raised me fine. This has nothing to do with you." I reached out a hand and squeezed her shoulder. She flinched away from me.

"So, you don't deny it?"

Right then I decided to just tell the truth, she wouldn't believe the lie anyway. "Why should I ma? It's true I have a boyfriend."

"Well, it stops now Noah. We can get you some help and what ever this boy did to you will be fixed."

That made me mad. "Fixed? Momma, he didn't do anything to me! I have known I liked guys for a while before him."

"Oh, Noah, what about all your girlfriends?"

"I still like girls ma, I just like Kurt more right now."

"Kurt, is that his name?"

"Yeah mom, you should meet him, you'll like him I think."

I guess that was the wrong thing to say cause suddenly her face got so red that I thought it might burst. "I will not! Noah, if this is what you choose then I can't have you in this house!"

I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word at first. "What, ma, come on. Think about this, we can get through this."

"No, Noah I don't want you infecting Sari with your sickness."

"Sickness, what the- ma I'm still me, I'm not fucking sick!"

"Yes you are." She reached behind her and pulled out a paper bag, which she handed to me. "You have twenty minutes to decide to change or get out of this house." She stood up.

""Ma…" Shit, what could I do? I thought about all that had happened since that first night that I tried to pick up Kurt at Masque. As broken as I was beginning to feel, I know I'm still a badass and a badass wouldn't change for anyone. I took a deep breath. "Ma, I can't change, even if I never saw Kurt again I would still be gay. Kurt didn't make me this way, I have always been this way, it just took a while for me to realize."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, ma, I didn't choose this I was born this way."

She moved so fast I almost didn't know why my cheek started stinging. I can't believe my mom just hit me!

"Get out!" She managed to yell at me without really raising her voice.

"Ma-" I reached out to her, trying to get her to see reason.

"Goodbye Noah," she said then she turned and walked away.

I didn't know what the shit to do so I grabbed my duffel and my backpack instead of the fucking paper bag and threw as much stuff as I could into them. Before I left I texted my sister to let her know what happened. I know she probably wouldn't get it until the morning but I didn't want her hearing it from mom. Then I headed out to my truck and drove straight to the only place I could go. I hate to admit it but as I stood on the porch waiting for Kurt (who I texted to meet me at the door) I was trying so hard not to cry.

"What do you want Noah?" The words were out of his mouth before he even saw me. When the door was opened all the way his expression went from annoyed to concerned in half a second. "Oh my god honey are you ok?"

I just stepped inside and hugged him, then there was no stopping the tears. "Can we go downstairs?" I sobbed against his shoulder.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

He led me to his bed and we crawled on. He sat with his back against the headboard and I curled up next to him, my head in his lap. I may be a badass on the outside but as Kurt had started to find out, I'm really a big softy. My mom means the world to me and I never thought she would hit me. I mean I've done some pretty bad shit and she always stood by me. Now I hadn't done anything but fall in love and become a better person because of it. I just sobbed into Kurt's thigh for a while as he rubbed soothing circles on my head. Finally I decided that I could speak.

I sat up still sitting as close as I could to him and looked him in the face. "My mom kicked me out."

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god Noah, why?"

"Sari told her friend about us the other day. Her friend told her mom and then her mom called my mom tonight while we were out." I had stopped crying for the most part, but my voice was barely above a whisper.

Kurt pulled me into his arms. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He held onto me and the tears threatened to come again, but somehow I managed to push them down. "He pulled back just enough to see my face, but not let me go. "Oh my god Noah, did she not even let you pack?"

"No, I packed whatever I could." I took a deep breath. "She gave me a paper bag and told me I had twenty minutes to get out. I grabbed my duffel and my backpack though."

"Honey, that's terrible! So where is your stuff, you didn't have any bags."

"They're in the car."

"Well what the hell are they doing in there?"

"I, I didn't want to assume anything. I just came here cause I needed to see you, I'll find a place to stay."

"The hell you will Noah! You are staying here, where else would you go?"

I smiled just a little, it felt good to know that he cared. Sure I already knew it but we had just had a fight. "Do you think your dad will go for it?"

"I'm sure he will when I tell him what happened."

"Yeah, ok, but do you think he'll let me sleep down here tonight?"

He shrugged, "he did that one time, so I don't see why not."

"Ok, but I hope he doesn't freak cause I don't plan on letting you go all night." He smiled at me a smile that told me that he understood that what I said wasn't about sex this time. "Is he here?"

"No not yet, Carole and him went out. They should be back soon though."

"Good, cause I just wanna lay with you for a while." We scooted our bodies down so we were laying down under the covers. I kicked off my jeans so I could be more comfortable before wrapping my arms around Kurt and resting my head on his chest. I lay there thinking about what had happened and the tears started to fall again. "She hates me," I sobbed against his chest.

"Oh honey, she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand."

"She hit me Kurt, she fucking hit me!"

"Oh god, she hit you? Where?"

"She slapped my face. I told her that you didn't turn me gay, that I was born this way and she hit me."

"Honey," he whispered as he squeezed me tight. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok Noah, we don't have to talk," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mmmm," I murmured as I snuggled closer to him. Suddenly I realized that all that has happened left me tired. I started to drift off as Kurt rubbed soothing circles across my shoulders. It wasn't long before I was asleep. After a while I felt Kurt sliding out from under me. "Whereyougoin?" I mumbled toward him without opening my eyes.

"Upstairs, I just heard dad and Carole get in. You go back to sleep honey, I'll be back soon. I just have to talk to my dad and I'll go get your stuff."

"Mkay baby," I murmured as I snuggled down into the bed. A few minutes later I heard the unmistakable sound of Burt Hummel's voice, yelling.

**Kurt**

Kurt silently ascended the stairs so not to disturb Noah anymore than he already had.

"Hey Kurt" his dad started, sounding serious. "Is Puck here?"

"Yes dad, actually-"

He cut Kurt off. "Isn't it a bit late?"

"Yes dad, but if you would let me finish then you would understand why."

Burt gestured for him to continue.

"Noah needs to stay here for a while." Burt made a face that said he was not happy about this news and he would speak on it. Kurt rushed on before his father could say anything. "His mom kicked him out after I dropped him off tonight."

"She did what? Why?"

"She found out about us and said he either had to 'get help' or leave. She hit him too dad."

As Kurt expected, his dad freaked. "Kurt we need to do something about this!" Burt made for the basement door.

"Dad, please don't bother him right now, he's sleeping."

"Yeah ok, but I will be talking tomorrow."

"Of course. So can he stay?"

"Yes of course, but you know how I feel about him staying downstairs."

"I know dad, but can he please, at least for tonight? He seems broken, I've never seen him this way. Fooling around is the last thing on his mind dad, he just got told that he has to leave his home because of who he is. By his MOM."

"Yea Ok Kurt, but just for tonight. After tonight he sleeps on the couch."

"Thanks dad!" Kurt beamed at his father. "Goodnight," he said as he headed for his door. On his way downstairs he thought about how lucky he is that his dad is so supportive. Really, if he would have been thrown out when he told his dad, he didn't know what he would do. He stepped into his room and saw that Noah was awake.

"You heard?"

"Every word," he said while giving me a small smile. "I love you Kurt, really I don't know what I would be doing right now without you."

"I love you too Noah," he said as he stripped off his clothes and put on his pajamas. "I know what you would have done." He sat next to his boyfriend and stroked his cheek gently. "You would have put up your Puckasaurus front while you were falling apart inside. Then you would turn to Isa, and she would saved the day. Am I wrong?"

"No I guess not, Isa would be a great person to turn to. Maybe I'll call her tomorrow."

"That's a good idea honey. Now I have to go shower and take care of my skin. Do you want to shower first?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Yeah, but only a little," he smiled.

"No, you go first," he barely returned the smile.

"Ok honey, I'll be as quick as I can." He leaned down and kissed Noah on his forehead before heading to the bathroom. As he showered and went through his skin care regimen he tried not to worry about the boy he had left in his bed. In all honesty he wasn't sure that Noah would have turned to his aunt in time had they not been together. He just seemed so shattered. It reminded Kurt of how he was when his mom died, but he had his dad then. Kurt is happy to be there for his boyfriend but he really feels like he needs someone in his family who can be there for him.

When he finished and went back to bed Noah was asleep again. He looked so peaceful, he just couldn't bring himself to disturb him. So he climbed into bed next to him and wrapped himself around him. Noah sighed and snuggled into Kurt's embrace.

**Review please? It'll make me giggle**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here be chapter four! Thanks for the reviews and reading my stuff!**

**Puck is heading deeper into angst-land here and will be for a while, fyi. Along those lines, there is sex in this chapter but it isn't like any other sex I have ever writen. You have been warned. **

**This chaper was edited by the fantastic jjake09, thanks! ILive4Irony417 will be back starting with the next chapter. She still rocks, but her puter got sick :(**

**Glee still isn't mine**

**Enough of this, onward!**

**Kurt**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was securely wrapped around his boyfriend's body. Puck's breathing was slow and steady, he was deep in sleep. He had had such a hard night the night before that Kurt didn't want to wake him. So as carefully as possible, he removed himself from Puck's body and quietly headed upstairs. The smell of coffee lured him to the kitchen. He entered and saw his father sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning dad," Kurt smiled at him as he got his Sound Of Music mug down from the cupboard.

"Morning Kurt. Sleep well?"

"Yes dad, thanks," Kurt answered as he filled his mug with coffee and sat across from Burt.

"So, uh, how is Puck?"

Kurt's heart sank a little as he answered. "Ok I guess. He's sleeping now." Kurt suddenly became really interested in the contents of his mug.

"Are you ok son?"

Kurt looked up at his father. "Yeah dad, I'm ok. I'm just worried about Noah. I mean, I don't know what I would have done if you kicked me out when I came out to you."

"Well son, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know dad, but that isn't the point. He is hurting so bad, I have never seen him like this. Even with all the Finn, Quinn and baby drama he never got like this. Sure we weren't close then, but I was around him enough to see and yeah he was hurt, but now he seems broken. I don't know what to do."

"Well Kurt, I'm not sure I'm the right person to give you this advice, but I'll do the best I can." He took a deep breath before he continued. "All you can really do is be there for him. Does he have any other family around? I know there is his aunt, but does he have anyone else in Lima?"

"His grandma."

"Maybe he could call her?" Kurt started getting suspicious and gave his father a look. "Now Kurt, don't get crazy, I said he could stay here and he can, but not forever. If he reconciles with his mom at some point, great, but until then he should explore his options."

Kurt sighed. "I know you're right, I just don't know that he is ready for that just yet. I mean, what if his grandma shuns him too? That might drive him over the edge." He takes a sip of his coffee and just lets the weight of what he just said hang in the air.

Burt sighs as he gets up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"The shop, both Carole and I have started picking up extra shifts so we can save up for that trip we wanted to take."

"Ah."

"Yeah, hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do something nice for Puck, make him his favorite food or something. He needs a little cheering up eh?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." Burt left and Kurt just sat there for a moment thinking. What could he do for his boyfriend? Then just like that it struck him. What does Noah like more than anything else? Sex. So he downed his coffee, put the mug in the sink and headed downstairs, undressing on his way down.

**Puck**

I was at that point where waking was so close, I was even somewhat aware that Kurt wasn't next to me. I was also aware that someone, probably Kurt was walking down the stairs. It wasn't long before I heard his voice.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning," I said as I opened one eye, and then quickly opened the other. "You're naked," I said with a smile.

"Yes Noah I am," he said as he climbed onto the bed.

"Did I win something?"

He smiled at me as he crawled onto the bed. "No, I just thought you could use some cheering up." He pulled the covers off me, straddled my hips and kissed me all in one fluid motion.

"Mmmmm," I moaned into his mouth only half convincingly.

Kurt pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, concern on his face.

"Why did you stop?" I pulled him to me and gave him one of my 'I love you' kisses. I did it because I do love him, I'm just all messed up in the head right now. My body definitely wants sex but strangely enough my mind isn't all in it. I mean yeah I want it, but along with how hot I was for him there was something else that I couldn't place. I realized later that I couldn't place it because I had never felt it during sex before.

My kiss encouraged him and he started grinding against me as he kissed me fiercely. "Fuck baby," I growled against his mouth. I felt him smile before moving so that he could pull my shirt up over my head. Then he began licking, sucking and biting his way down my neck, chest and stomach. It felt so good, but for some reason I wasn't all there. I decided that it would be best for us both if I just pushed whatever weird feelings I was having aside so I could just focus on us right then. I was barely aware of him pulling off my boxers as I was trying to ignore my weird thoughts. It wasn't too difficult to push the uneasiness aside when I felt Kurt's mouth engulf my cock.

"Oooohhhhh baby, that is soooooo g-good." He took all of me in his mouth and soon I was gripping the sheets on either side if me. "Shit Kurt come here!" He pulled himself off my dick and crawled up so he could plant kisses on my face, grabbing my cock as he did. "Baby, I…I… I want you…in… ah shit Kurt fuck me!" I'm not sure why, but I needed him inside me. For some reason it's like I felt like I didn't deserve to do him, even though I had countless times. That's weird, right? Fuck it; I once again shoved aside my uneasy and strange feelings. During the time that I was lost in my brain Kurt had already put on a condom, I came back into reality just as he was lubing me up. He slid a finger inside me and all it did was make me want his cock even more. "Shit Kurt, just…"

"Ok honey," he smiled at me as he started lifting my legs.

"Wait," I said before turning over. "I want to feel you against my back." That statement was only part true. Yes I loved when he took me from behind, but also for some reason I didn't want him to see my face. Or rather I didn't want him to see what might be hiding there. He didn't question me which was surprising and welcome.

He started rubbing more lube against me and for a moment I thought he was going to just finger me again. "Kurt!"

He leaned down and breathed against my ear. "You want this?" He asked while rubbing his head against my hole.

I did want him inside me but just as I was about to answer, that strange feeling surged up. I pushed it down and tried to focus on how good I felt. "God yes, baby!"

He fucked me into the mattress until he thrust his last and I spilled all over the sheets. I moaned into the pillow as I came, and then was overwhelmed with that feeling again. Suddenly I realized that I was crying. What the fuck? Then as Kurt pressed soft kisses to my back I finally figured out what that feeling was. It was guilt, with a dash of shame.

**Kurt**

After giving Noah fantastic sex, Kurt collapsed on top of him. They lay there for a minute, catching their breath, then Kurt started kissing his boyfriend's back. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like a sob.

"Noah, are you ok?"

Noah turned his head slightly. "Yeah baby, that was hot."

Kurt so didn't believe him, but he knew better than to say so. He leaned over, kissing Noah's ear before whispering to him. "Shower?"

"Mmmm, yeah baby, but let me get my legs back first?"

"Ok honey, I'll go get started so the water will be nice and hot for you." Kurt crawled off him and turned to head toward the bathroom.

Noah reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thanks baby, I'll be there in a minute."

Kurt squeezed Noah's hand back before heading to the bathroom. He walked in and headed straight for the tub. He started the shower, tested the temperature after a few seconds then stepped in when it was just right. He sighed as he melted into the wonderful feeling of the hot water pulsing against his body. It wasn't long before his concern for Noah resurfaced with vengeance. Was he crying after Kurt made love to him? He was pretty sure he had been, but why? Just then Noah stepped into the shower.

"Hey baby," he smiled at Kurt, but Kurt could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

Noah stepped up to Kurt, leaned over and kissed him deeply. Kurt kissed him back even though he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Soon they were making out and probably on their way to round two when Noah backed up suddenly.

"Shit," he hissed as his hands flew up to his eyes.

"Noah, honey, what's wrong?"

"I, fuck Kurt, I don't know."

Kurt stepped up and took his boyfriend into his arms. Noah began sobbing against his shoulder. "Ssshhh, love it's ok."

Noah lifted his head so he could look Kurt in the eye. "No it's not! Kurt I just cried after sex, I felt bad, wrong. Whatever is going on with me, isn't ok."

Kurt reached up and placed his hands on either side of Noah's face. "You've been through a lot honey. Your mom treated you like a leper, you are allowed to be messed up."

"No I'm not Kurt," he said as he exited the shower.

Kurt stayed there for a moment just feeling helpless. He took a deep breath and went over everything in his head. He loves Noah, Noah loves him. Noah needs him right now and no matter how hard it will be Kurt was going to stand by him. Noah can try to push him away all he wants, it so won't work. As he collected his resolve, Kurt washed himself, he might as well, he was in the shower. Then when he was done he dried off and put on his robe before heading out to face his wounded boyfriend. He was ready for so many things. He was especially ready to be faced with an angry Noah, or to be given the cold shoulder. He was NOT ready to see his big strong "Puck" sitting on the bed, his body shaking violently with sobs, cell phone held loosely in his hand.

**Fave no fear my lovelys, I'm working on chapter five right now!**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all here's chapter 5!**

**Thank you to Ilive4Irony417 for being a kick ass beta, jjake09 for helping me with this story and all those who have reviewed, favorited and/or alerted this story.**

**Glee = not mine**

**Puck**

I left Kurt alone in the shower and it only made me feel worse. I grabbed a towel as I headed into Kurt's room, wrapping it around me as I went. I was so messed up; I needed to talk to someone. The second I thought it I knew who I needed to call. My nana, I don't even have to tell her what happened, just hearing her voice will help. I looked around until I found my jeans, then grabbed them and pulled my phone out. Before I called her I noticed that I had a text from Sari.

'_Mom is crazy but I bet she'll get over it. You should call Aunt Isa. I love you.'_

Reading that made me feel a little better as I found my nana's number and pressed send. It rang four times before she answered.

"Noah?"

"Yeah nana, it's me."

"I talked to your mother."

Shit. "Yeah?"

"Yes dear and I want you to know that I love you."

"Oh nana, you don't know how ha-"

"Noah, I wasn't finished."

"Sorry," I grumbled, my stomach knotting up as I waited for her to say what she was going to.

"I love you Noah, but I can't agree with your decision."

"What decision nana?" I wasn't ready for this at all.

"You know what I am speaking of. What you're doing, it's a to'eivah."

"An abomination, nana, come on!"

"I hope you will choose a better path Noah. That is all I have to say." Then she hung up.

I just sat there for a minute not knowing what the fuck to do. Then I realized that I was crying again. Dammit Puck, keep you shit together! No matter what though, I just couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't fucking believe this. How the hell did I go from being on top of everything with a mom and grandma who loved me to this? I tried to stop the thought from surfacing but it slipped in anyway. Kurt. But no that's wrong. I was into guys and even sleeping with them for months before anything happened with Kurt. But when I was just picking up tricks now and then things were fine. Mom had no idea and there really was no way for her to find out. Then I had another thought. Isa, she's the one who encouraged me to go with my feelings. Shit. I really need to stop blaming the two people who probably care about me more than anyone ever has or will. But damn isn't it easier than dealing with the truth; that I may have just lost most of my family.

I was practically drowning in my tears and so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Kurt come in, at least not until he has sitting next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him and immediately regretted it, though I didn't say so.

"Noah, honey, who were you just talking to?"

I got up and started getting dressed.

"Noah!"

I stopped and looked at him. "My nana, and no I don't want to talk about it." I had pulled on my jeans but couldn't find my shirt. I found my duffel and rooted through it for a shirt.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I gotta go," I said as I threw a shirt on over my head. When I looked at him my heart hurt even more than it already did. I didn't think that was possible. So I sat down facing him. "Baby, look, I just have to go. I need to clear my head a little." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before getting up to leave.

"You're coming back right?" He sounded so scared; I suddenly couldn't breathe around the lump in my throat.

"Yes," I said as I headed up the stairs.

**Kurt**

Noah left Kurt sitting on his bed feeling utterly helpless. He knows that his boyfriend is hurting and feeling stuff that he doesn't know how to deal with. If only he could open up, Kurt would so be there for him. Yes of course he will but how can he be if Noah won't let him in? He needs reinforcements. So he pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes.

'_Come over?'_

He sat and waited for what seemed like forever before he heard his notification tone.

'_Be there in a few'_

Kurt busied himself with washing the bed spread and sheets. The chore helped him stay out of his head until Mercedes got there. When he heard the doorbell he practically ran to the door. He threw it open and was met by his best friend's smiling face. Her happy expression quickly changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong Kurt?" She stepped inside and pulled him into a hug. They broke their embrace because Kurt had started crying into her shoulder. "Really Kurt, what is up?"

Kurt closed the door and took a deep steadying breath. "It's Noah-"

Mercedes interrupted him. "What did he do? Do I need to put the smack-down?"

"Mercedes, calm down. He didn't do anything, not really. His mom kicked him out, she found out about us and freaked; now I think his grandma is shunning him too. He is staying here but I don't know Cedes, he is hurting so bad and now it seems like he might be pushing me away…."

Mercedes reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. "Baby boy, you know it will all work out. He loves you."

"Yeah, I'm not sure girl." He thought for a moment. "TMI be damned, Mercedes we did it this morning and he cried after." She just looked at him, her mouth handing open so he spoke up again. "He fucking cried, Cedes, Noah Puckerman cried after sex!"

"I got that Kurt and that's big, but you know he's been through a lot. His boyfriend being there for him is what will get him through this. You know that right?"

Kurt smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

A mischievous smile spread across her lips. "So what do ya say we go hit the mall?"

"I, yes of course retail therapy is in order, but he's gone, I don't want to just leave."

"Kurt, you have a phone don't you? Call the boy!"

"Oh yeah," just then he realized that he was still in his robe. "I'll just go call him and get dressed."

"Ok boy, but hurry."

He smiled. "Darling, you know you can't rush beauty."

"Oh shut up," she said as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

**Puck**

I all but ran out of Kurt's place, straight to my truck. I needed to get out of there. It wasn't Kurt really, at least I don't think. I was just so messed up over everything with my mom. The crazy thing is I started questioning me and Kurt. So I had to get away from him to clear my head and figure out how I really feel. Am I gay or whatever really? Can I choose? Fuck, I don't know, how can I find out? Just as I thought that the solution struck me. I turned around and headed to where the one place where I thought I could figure it out.

Fifteen minutes later I was parking outside of Santana's place. I jogged up to the door and knocked. Santana answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Santana," I said as I gave her my sexiest smirk.

"Hi, now what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see you."

She gave me a disbelieving look. "You haven't just stopped by since like June. What changed? Did you and homo extraordinaire break up?"

I pushed my way past her and headed straight for her bedroom. She followed me as I made my way there, and then sat on her bed. She walked right up and stood in front of me, fixing me with an icy glare.

"What is up Puck?"

I just smiled at her and grabbed her hand pulling her to me. "C'mere girl," I growled only half convincingly. She didn't seem to notice though cause next thing I knew she was straddling my lap, her arms around my neck.

"I knew you would see reason sooner or later." Then she was kissing me. It felt… wrong. I tried to ignore that feeling, kissing her deeper. She moaned into my mouth and started grinding her hips against mine. That was it, I couldn't do this.

I pushed her back. "Shit!" I looked at her to see her giving me a strange look.

"You are so gay. If you weren't your hand would be up my shirt by now."

I acted like I didn't hear that. "I'm such an ass."

"Yes, this is true. Shit you and Kurt didn't break up did you?"

"Nope."

"Well then what the fuck are you doing here kissing me? I know you haven't always been the most faithful guy, but why me? Why not some guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I stood, picking her up as I did, then turned and put her back on the bed. "By Santana," I said as I turned to leave.

"What the hell Puck?"

"Sorry, see you at school," then I left her sitting there confused and fuming.

As I headed back to my truck I knew what I should've done in the first place. I got in and headed to Quinn's place. On my way over I heard my phone start playing Alejandero. Kurt must have changed his ring tone again. I tried to grab my phone but didn't get it in time; I almost hit a cat while I tried. A little while later I heard my notification tone once, then again a few minutes later. I started to feel bad, not only because I kissed Santana, but because it seemed that Kurt was worried about me. Shit, I shouldn't have left like that.

I pulled up in front of Quinn's place and immediately got my phone. I had a voice mail and a text from Kurt. I opened the text.

'_Going to the mall with Mercedes, let me know that yr ok?'_

I smiled to my self as I punched in a reply.

'_I'm ok at Quinn's call you l8r'_

I shoved my phone in my pocket and headed up toward Quinn's place. She opened the door just before I got to it.

"Bye mom!" She called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. She turned and stopped in her tracks. "Puck, what are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Are you busy? I need to talk."

"I was just going to the store. Come with me?"

"Sure, thanks." I followed her to her car and got in the passenger side.

"So, what's up?"

I took a big breath before answering her. "My mom kicked me out cause she found out that I like dudes; I went to Kurt's which was great until this morning. We had sex and I fucking cried afterwards, I felt like guilty and ashamed a little, which is weird cause sex never makes me feel that way. Then I called my nana and she agrees with my mom that I've made a bad choice. I flipped out really bad. I feel so messed up. Then I… Shit I started thinking all this crazy stuff and ended up going to Santana's place…"

"Crap Puck, what did you do?"

"We only kissed and it felt wrong so I stopped and we got outa there. Then I came to find you."

"Well what do you want from me Puck?"

"I don't know, advice? Really it felt good to just say all that."

"Why did you go to Santana's?"

"I guess I just thought that if I could get with a girl, then everything would be ok. Damn Kurt."

"Damn Kurt? You know that none of this is his fault right?"

"Yeah I know; I just feel like if I didn't care about him so damn much then I wouldn't be in this position."

"Ok, but really it would just be waiting to happen. If it wasn't Kurt, you were bound to end up with some other guy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sighed. We arrived at the grocery store and I followed her inside.

"Wow," she said while looking at me intently as we headed into the store. "You are really hurt aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. You met my mom, you saw us together. I mean remember how you felt when you got kicked out?" She nodded. "Well your folks saw you as a disappointment which totally sucks. My mom and nana see me as a disappointment and a fucking abomination. They see me as wrong. I'm fucked."

"You aren't fucked Puck, things just really suck right now. It will get better. You have Kurt. He really loves you, you know."

"Yeah."

"And you've got me, hey, what about that aunt of yours in Dayton?"

"Isa, yeah I guess I should call her."

"Yes and you should get home to your boyfriend. He is probably worried sick."

"Yeah, but he's out shopping with Mercedes."

"Well call him at least and tell him you love him. Figure out when he'll get home. Maybe get him something to say you're sorry. Then you need to talk. You know you have to tell him about Santana."

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, if you don't he'll find out from someone else. You don't want that, do you?"

"No. I guess you're right," I said as I stopped in front of the flowers.

**I hope ya'll don't kate me. I know it's crazy, but this is titled Kryptonite for a reason.**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! The next one should be coming pretty soon.**

**Thanks as always to ILive4Irony417 for being a kick ass beta, jjake09 for giving me feed back when I'm unsure of a chapter (which is often) and all my readers, you make me smile :D**

**Glee still isn't mine in any way**

**Puck **

After talking to Quinn, I was feeling a little better, but just a little. I was still pretty messed up in my head and I was dreading talking to Kurt about my stupid move on Santana. I thought a lot on the drive back over to Kurt's. I realized that I do love Kurt, but what if it's a fluke? Not that I'm gonna dump him or anything, but I feel really shitty being shunned by my mom and nana. Just after that thought crossed my mind, I knew it was bullshit. Dudes are hot, I like fucking them and even though I loved Quinn, the way I feel about Kurt is… I don't know, bigger, more real somehow. But I don't want to loose my family, so, I don't know. As I was thinking I pulled up in front of the house to see Kurt, weighed down with shopping bags, waving goodbye to Mercedes. I just looked at him for a moment or two hoping that the orchids I picked out for him (his favorite flower) would be enough to encourage him forgiving me.

I got out and jogged to him, the flowers behind my back. "Here baby, let me help you with that," I said as I took a couple of bags out of his hand while turning away from him so I could put the orchids I got him in one.

"Thanks," he replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

I led the way to the door, then held it open for Kurt.

"Thanks again," he smiled at me, this time and I smiled back.

We walked inside and I followed him down into his room. We got down stairs and he turned toward me; I handed him the orchids. He pulled me down to him and kissed me like my lips were something good to eat and he was starving. He pulled away from me and I breathed, "Hey," at him.

"I love you, you know that?" The concern on his face was insane.

"Yes baby, I know. I'm sorry I ran out of here like I did. I'm all messed up over losing my mom and my nana."

"Noah, you haven't lost them, not for sure."

"I know but it sure feels like it. And even if they do come around, how can I go back? I don't know how I would deal. I don't know if I would ever believe that they really were ok with me being gay-ish, or whatever."

He squeezed my shoulder, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Of course I do, and actually I need to talk to you now."

"Uh oh," he laughed.

I smiled at him. "I need you to promise me something before I start though. Please let me say all I need to say before you speak."

"I promise, though now I take back the joking tone when I said uh oh."

I took a deep breath. "So I've been thinking some messed up stuff all day. Stuff like how if I wasn't with a guy, none of this would have happened. Like if we weren't together, I would still be living at home with my mom and sister. That I would have maybe gone to synagogue with my nana today… Shit," I took a deep breath, "I ended up going to Santana's." The look on his face almost broke my heart. "But I didn't do anything really. I kissed her and it felt wrong so I stopped and got out of there as fast as I could."

He looked at me so hard I thought he might burn a hole through me. "Ok, well did you figure out whatever you were trying to figure out?"

"Yes Kurt, I know that it's all you; I am with you and that's where I wan to be. I'm sorry I kissed her, it was stupid. I understand if you want to break up, but I hope you can forgive me." I meant everything I said, I just don't know if I really did get everything out. I want to be cool, but I'm not, I don't know what to do. I'm still so messed up.

"Noah, I forgive you this once. These are special circumstances, you are messed up and rightly so. But I want you to promise me that you are going to talk to me about stuff instead of running off to kiss cheerleaders, or anyone for that matter."

"I promise," I said, and I meant it, mostly.

He pulled me to him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Whatever it is, however you're feeling, I can take it." He looked me right in the eyes so intensely that it was like he was looking right into me. Like into my brain, my… everything. "Ok?"

I gave him a small smile while thinking how he is way too good from me. "Ok baby. I'll talk to you before freaking out again." He kissed me and for the first time that day I started to feel like everything really will be ok. If only it would last forever.

**Kurt**

The rest of the weekend was uneventful compared to Friday night and much of the next day. Kurt further cheered his boyfriend up by showing him one thing in particular that he had bought. That was Rock Band 3. They set up some characters, started a band and played until Burt made them stop. Then they made the couch upstairs sleep-able for Noah. Not that they went right to sleep. Kurt stayed upstairs for a while so they could cuddle while watching Donnie Darko. Sunday Kurt doted on Noah as much as possible, he needed him to know that they were in this together no matter what.

So when Monday rolled around he was both relieved to be going back to school and dreading how it might be for Noah. Kurt had gotten up and was just putting the finishing touches on his outfit when Noah came downstairs.

"Good morning honey," Kurt smiled at him.

"Mornin baby," he grumbled as he headed to into the bathroom.

Kurt tried not to feel too hurt. He understands that Noah can be grumpy in the morning sometimes and that he is going through a lot, but usually he would have given him a kiss or at least a hug. Kurt pushed his worry away while he sat down to scrutinize his reflection. Just as he was about to head upstairs, his boyfriend emerged from the shower wearing only a towel. Noah walked right up to him, leaned down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt playfully pushed him away. "Noah, you'll get me all wet!"

"HeHe, that's what she said." He smiled down at him as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Ew!" Kurt pushed him again, causing Noah to grab his hand and pull him against his body.

"Noah! You are going to ruin my outfit!"

"Oh, come on babe, are you saying your clothes are more important than me?"

Kurt giggled, "Oh course not, but I don't have time to change. Speaking of, you had better get dressed."

Noah stepped back enough that their bodies were no longer touching, then kissed Kurt. The only body parts touching were their lips and Noah's hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled at him as he turned to head up the stairs. "I'll see you in a few." Kurt smiled the whole way up into the kitchen. Maybe a bit too much cause it earned him quizzical looks from his dad and Finn. He didn't care though, Noah was so considerate that he just knew that it somehow meant that he was trying and that everything would work out.

After grabbing a bite to eat and forcing a banana and a granola bar into Pucks hands, they headed out to his Navigator with Finn following close behind.

"Hey Puck," Finn said while catching up to him. "Burt told me what happened man, I'm sorry, that blows."

Noah's face fell slightly. "Yeah it does, thanks man."

They all climbed into the car and headed off toward McKinley. When they got there, Finn jumped out as fast as he could, calling out his thanks and goodbye as he left. He pretty much always does that when they ride together now after seeing them kiss too many times before. Kurt still thinks it's funny.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah," he said as he turned toward Noah.

"Thanks, you know, for being awesome about all this shit."

Kurt leaned in toward him, "No problem," he whispered as he brushed his lips against Noah's.

Noah deepened the kiss, pulling Kurt closer to his body. "Mmmmm, baby, do we have to go to first period?"

Kurt smiled against the other boy's lips. "Yes, I think we should," he pulled back slightly. "But I don't think it would hurt to be a little bit late." He pulled Noah back to him so they could make out until the first bell rang.

The day seemed to be going pretty well. Kurt heard a few whisperings about what happened to "Puck" and Noah said it wasn't too bad. After the whole T-shirt thing and him being less of a jerk, others actually seemed to feel sorry for him. But they were smart enough not to say so to his face and to just let him be. Noah even seemed in better spirits when Kurt saw him during lunch. They even ended up making out under the bleachers. On their way to glee, Sam caught up with them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Kurt and Noah said together.

He smiled at them, "Uh, Puck? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Uh… alone?"

"Wha- why?"

"I… uh, well it's private so…"

Noah looked to Kurt. "Sure, go on, I'll see you two in glee," Kurt said, only half meaning it. He headed off toward the choir room feeling a little uneasy. He trusted Noah for the most part, but after everything he has been through and what he did on Saturday, Kurt just wasn't sure he should. But that was silly, right? Sure he had kissed Santana, but he came clean about it. If he was untrustworthy, or planning on cheating he wouldn't have told Kurt, would he have? Kurt was so messed up in his head just then that he didn't even notice that he had made it to his destination. That is until he was pulled out of his thoughts by Santana's voice.

"Hey Hummel, where's your boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, he's talking to Sam, he'll be here in a few."

"Well tell him that I ain't open for business anymore, not my lips or anything else."

"Sure thing Santana, now if you'll excuse me," he said as he tried to push past her.

"Wait, you aren't pissed?"

"No," he said, hands on his hips.

"Why? I just basically told you that your boyfriend kissed me."

"Yeah, and he told me first, so I'm not pissed. Noah and I already worked that out."

"Huh."

"I said that we already talked about it."

"Yeah I got that. That was huh, not, huh?"

"Ah, why?"

"He really does love you," she said before whipping around to stalk into the choir room.

Kurt followed her and sat, making sure there was room for Noah next to him. He was feeling better after talking to Santana, which was kind of odd, true, but odd. So he had a smile on his face while he waited for glee to begin. His smile only faltered when the bell rang, Mr. Shue started class and Noah and Sam still hadn't made it. About five minutes in, they entered the room, both apologizing to Shuester. Kurt made eye contact with Noah, who smiled a warm smile at him. Then Kurt looked to Sam who returned his gaze briefly. Kurt's smile faltered again. Was that guilt he saw on Sam's face? Oh no, now he wasn't so sure of him and Noah. Again. Shit.

**Reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is chapter 7! That one particular burning question will be answered!**

**Thanks to all my readers, remember you don't have to be shy, drop me a review I love to know what you think. Also thank you to ILive4Irony417 for betaing in such an awesome fashion! Thanks to jjake09 for telling me when I'm being silly and too hard on myself and being an awesome sound bord where this story is concerned! **

**Alas, Glee is not mine. Still**

**Sam**

Sam was a bit of a mess. He wanted to be out at school but he was also terrified of the consequences. He also had developed some inappropriate interests. He was lusting after Puck, but really could you blame him? The man was crazy hot. He also was trying not to crush on Kurt. He felt like there was a possibility of getting into Puck's pants, but he didn't want to do that to Kurt. He was too sweet a kid. But on the other hand, if Puck did cheat on Kurt, then maybe he would see that he was too good for him and maybe Sam would have a chance. But that was all so… evil. He wasn't evil, was he?

He was thinking all this stuff while he was on his way to glee. He saw Quinn and she smiled at him, then suddenly he had an idea that just might work. He kept walking and saw Puck and Kurt. He ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Kurt and Noah said together.

He smiled at them, "Uh, Puck? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble with what he was about to say. "Uh… alone?"

"Wha- why?" Puck looked a little nervous, that could be good for him. Maybe.

"I… uh, well it's private so…"

Noah looked to Kurt. "Sure, go on, I'll see you two in glee," Kurt said and Sam could tell that he wasn't totally comfortable with it.

Sam lead Puck to the lunch room, knowing it would be deserted.

"So," Puck started, "what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Sam stepped closer to him.

"Ok, well what do you want to ask me?"

"What do you think of Quinn?"

"She is the only girl I have ever actually loved. Even a little. Why?" Sam didn't answer right away and noticed a look cross Puck's face. "Wait, dude, you aren't thinking what I think you are, are you?"

Sam laughed. "What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Well you better not be thinking about dating her. You're gay dude and she deserves better than being some guy's beard."

"How do you even know that term?"

"You do know who my boyfriend is, right?"

"Ah," he said as he inched even closer to Puck. All the sudden he was so close to Puck that thinking too hard would push their bodies together. Sam looked intently at Puck's mouth while licking his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Puck, you know you want to." His voice was husky, all filled with lust.

Puck stepped back. "No dude, I don't."

"That time when I came out to you, you thought I wanted to sleep with you. You seemed like you wanted it. What changed?"

"Kurt. He isn't into it, so neither am I. Look, you're hot and all but you aren't Kurt. If I want other dick I can get it somewhere else. I don't need yours."

Sam just stood there unable to speak for a moment. "Damn. Puck, I need help."

"Look man, I don't know if I'm the best person to talk to really but just hang in there. Being out here at McKinley isn't all bad, sure some people are ass holes, but over all it isn't that bad. If you want advice about dealing with your gay, Kurt is the one you should talk to really. But don't try to kiss him." Puck fixed Sam with a look that he couldn't mistake for anything but a threat. "We done? We're gonna be late."

"Yeah," Sam said as they left the cafeteria and headed to the choir room.

**Puck**

When Sam and I got to glee I could see the suspicion in Kurt's eyes. I tried to reassure him with a smile, but I'm not sure it worked. I usually really like glee, though today it was hard to get through. I could feel the uncertainty coming from him. As soon as the class was over I turned to my boyfriend.

"Hey. You have nothing to worry about, you know that?"

"I wish I did, Noah, but I don't."

"Look baby, nothing happened. Sam wanted to know if he should use Quinn as his beard and I told him off. Then he tried to kiss me and I told him off some more. Kurt, cute or not, he isn't you." Shit I turn into such a damn girl around him.

Kurt smiled at me a little.

"I don't want him and it isn't just because you said no. I'm screwed up over all this stuff with my mom and nana. But I don't want to lose you. Some piece of ass isn't worth that."

He smiled again, bigger this time, tears in his eyes. "Come here you," he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me softly.

"Uhem," we heard Mr. Shue clearing his throat. We looked up at him. "Shouldn't you two be getting to class?"

"Yeah," we said together.

Then Kurt added, "See you Mr. Shue," as we got up and left the room

I didn't go to class, I went out to the bleachers to think. Part of me just wanted to say fuck it and do just that. Go back to my old self only now fuck anyone male or female who is willing. But I care too much about Kurt to do that to him, so I'm screwed. I kinda just wish I could disappear, you know, just not exist any more. I feel like such a damned wuss and I hate it. I just want things to be ok again. I would even take all the baby drama from last year over this shit. Maybe I should just break up with Kurt and put him out of his misery. Just as I thought it, I heard someone walking up behind me. I turned and was surprised to see that it was Kurt.

"Noah, why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm checking on you. I was halfway to class when I realized that you went in the wrong direction, so here I am."

I willed the tears to stop, really I was screaming inside telling myself not to do it but those damn tears didn't care. I just sat there all pathetic and sobbing.

Kurt rushed up to me, wrapping me up in his arms. "Sssshhhh honey." He didn't say it was ok and I was grateful for it. For some stupid reason people always tell you that everything is ok when it really isn't. "Come on," he said as he stood up, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home. You don't need to be here."

Feebly I followed Kurt to his navigator. We were silent the whole way to his place.

**Finn**

Sometimes being seen as stupid has it's advantages. That is something that Finn Hudson knew well. Sure he wasn't all that smart, but that didn't make him dumb. But people thinking you are dim makes them treat you kind of like a little kid. Like you won't understand what's going on anyway so why not just talk in front of you. It was also an advantage because people seemed to think that just because he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, that that meant he wasn't perceptive at all. Usually he isn't but when it comes to people he is around a lot who are close to him, he really is. Like Kurt and Puck. He knows there is something up with them, but he just doesn't know how to go about helping them. He feels like he should though, Puck being his best friend and Kurt being like a brother now.

He was sitting in his history class thinking all this when he looked out the window and saw the two people he had been thinking about walking toward the parking lot. It looked like Kurt was comforting Puck as they walked. Man he really had to do something. Then it hit him. Rachel. She'll know what to do. The rest of his class he zoned out as usual and stumbled through answers when asked questions by teachers.

After the final bell rang Finn couldn't get out of his class and to Rachel fast enough. He knew the route she always took to the parking lot, so he caught up with her just before she made it to the door to outside.

"Rachel!"

She turned around. "Finn, hi! So I was thinking this weekend we should go to that small old theatre in town cause they are having a one night only showing of Funny Girl. Now I know it's not really your thing but I hope you could put your feelings aside for me."

"Sure, whatever. Look Rachel, I need to talk to you."

"Oh," She said, visibly deflating. "Oh! Is everything ok? I mean… with us?"

"Yes, what Rachel, why would you think something wasn't ok?"

"Well you practically interrupted me just then and well you want to talk to me. You know Finn, you don't really ever say that."

"What? Yeah I do. I have to have told you I want to talk to you before. But," Finn shook his head, trying to shake off the weird conversation he had just been a part of. "This is all just kinda weird. I just want to talk to my girlfriend. Can I get a ride? I saw mine leaving."

"Sure," she said while opening the door to the car they had made it to.

They climbed in the car and Finn began talking as Rachel drove them toward Finn's place.

"So, you know how I told you about what happened to Puck?" She nodded, so he continued. "Well, he really isn't ok. I've never seen him this down and now it seems like maybe something is going on between him and Kurt. Not like the usual stuff, you know?" He tried to hide how uncomfortable the "usual stuff" made him.

"Oh, no you don't think he is contemplating of suicide, do you? You know, suicide among gay teens is a serious issue. Especially now with the recent-"

He interrupted her, he needed to be talking about his friends right now. "No Rachel I don't think it's something like that. At least I hope not. He has been different and so has Kurt. I just wish I knew what was up, or how to help."

"You know you didn't have to interrupt me Finn," she scowled slightly before speaking again. "Noah has been through a lot and I can only assume that it has put a strain on his and Kurt's relationship. Also, Kurt is really caring despite his often cool exterior, I'm sure he is doing his best to be there for his boyfriend. I think you should talk to Kurt, I could even see if I could get anything out of Noah. Being Jewish is important to him and I'm a Jew, so he might open up to me. Then maybe we can figure out how to help them. If we need to I could even call on my dads for help."

"You know what Rachel? You're the best," he said feeling like he may be able to help his friends.

**Puck**

Kurt and I got to his place and I had to admit that I was grateful for him saving me from driving myself crazy out there on the bleachers. I followed him inside and straight down to his basement, pausing only so he could grab two bottles of water for us. We went right to his bed where I sat feeling perfectly miserable. He sat next to me and started rubbing soft circles on my back. His touch helped some of the tension drain away, but only some. Man I was screwed up.

"Why are you still with me?" When I asked the question, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Noah, look at me."

I did and what I saw in his eyes broke my heart. Love. Undeniable, unwavering, I would follow you to the ends of the earth, love. I started crying again, I just don't deserve him.

He moved his hand from my back to my face and cupped my cheek gently, bringing his other hand up to mirror the first. "I am still with you because I love you and you deserve to be loved." Tears sprang up in his eyes. "You hear me Noah? You deserve to be loved."

"What makes you think that?" again my voice was low and quiet.

"Because I know you Noah. I know all of you. I know the slutty asshole, the indifferent jock, the funny and even witty nerd. I know the guy who stopped lying to himself about who he is and what he wants, the guy who despite his badass exterior, is the single most caring, gentle and sweet person I know. That's why I'm still with you."

I love him so much I almost didn't know what to do. I pulled him to me and kissed him, sobbing against his mouth as I did. I really wanted to believe that I do deserve him. The problem is, I just don't.

**Reviews make me giddy! Tell me what you think, I'm not just looking for ego strokes, critques are welcome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8! fyi, this is un-beta'd. I am curently looking for a beta for my Glee stuff (both this and my Bromance stuff). Let me know if you're interested :)**

**Thanks to my few reviewers, you rock! Also thank you ILive4Irony for being an awesome beta and for continuing to beta my other stuff. Last but so not least, thanks to jjake09 for all your help.**

**This chapter is a little lighter than the others, but be warned the angst isn't leaving for good for a long while. On with it now, eh?**

**Puck**

As I pressed my lips to Kurt's, I made a decision. I have had enough of this being sad and pathetic shit. I'm a stud, a badass and I'm sick of feeling bad, so why not do what makes me feel good? I deepened the kiss and pulled Kurt to me. He made a little surprised sound before kissing me back fully. I kissed him with such fever that I felt him getting hard almost instantly. He wasn't the only one who's body was responding in that particular way, so I thought I would let him know. I lay back while pulling him on top of me, then I grabbed onto his hips and ground them against mine.

He broke the kiss and pulled back a little. "Noah, honey, what are you doing?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

He smiled just a little. "Ok so that was the wrong question. What I mean is, is this what you want? Just a minute ago you were a mess, now we're gonna have sex?"

I pulled his mouth back to mine and put all my messed up feelings into the kiss, willing him to see that I needed this. "I love you Kurt and I wanna show you."

"Honey, I know you love me." He smiled gently at me and I felt all those cruddy feelings bubbling up again.

"I need this baby, I want to feel good, ok? I'm sick of feeling bad."

"I get that honey, but are you sure about this? I mean, last time…"

Shit. "I'm not sure that won't happen again, but I want to try. Don't you?"

He smiled at me again. "Yes," was all he said before devouring my mouth with his.

As he kissed me, I resumed grinding our pelvises together until we both became hard again. I slid my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin. Soon he sat up so I could pull his shirt up over his head and he could help me remove mine. I pulled him back down while flipping us over so we ended with me on top. He smiled up at me and it both encouraged me and caused my self loathing thoughts to resurface. I shoved the bad feelings aside and looked at him intensely.

"Tell me you love me."

He smiled, "you know I do."

"Say it."

He returned my serious stare. "I love you Noah, so much. Now come here." He pulled me back down to him and showed me just how much he loves me with a deep kiss.

I broke the kiss and moved my head then whispered against his neck, "I love you too Kurt." As I trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, I kept replaying all that he said to me over and over in my head, hoping I would start to really believe it. I moved my mouth to his nipple, tracing my tongue around the areola, causing him to cry out above me. His cries encouraged me and I started kissing, licking and biting my way down his chest and stomach until I got to the waistline of his pants. I quickly undid the fly and pushed them down, his briefs going with them. I licked a wet line from the base of his cock up to the head, circling it with my tongue before taking all of him in my mouth. He writhed under me and I felt that nagging guilt and shame trying to take over. I shoved the feelings away again while telling myself over and over that this is good and right and deserved. Our love is not wrong.

:"Noah," I heard Kurt whimper above me. I increased the suction on his dick and moved a hand to his balls. "Oh god Noah, I n-n-n-need you!"

That was all I needed, I mentally pushed any lingering bad feelings away before speaking. "You want me to make love to you baby? You want me inside you?" I moved up so we were face to face again.

"Yes," he breathed and I leaned down to kiss him before rifling through the nightstand drawer for a condom and some lube. As fast as I could manage I rolled on a condom and started lubing up Kurt's hole. He started making high pitched sounds and I wasted no time. I shoved his knees up and apart and started pushing my way inside him and as I did, our eyes locked. I looked down at the boy I love and was filled with the strangest mixture of feelings. Love, both given and received, guilt, joy, same, lust and above all else, confusion. How can I be feeling all this at the same time? Damn, how fucked up am I? I did my best to get rid of all thoughts and feelings other than the love, joy and lust. I was mostly able to do it, though the guilt shame and confusion were there, lurking. I focused on Kurt, looking back at him, hoping that my face didn't give away any of the guilt and shame I was feeling He smiled up at me and I was reassured. I leaned down so I could pepper his face with kisses. He reached his hands up to run them across my head.

"Fuck Noah, you feel so good!"

I smiled down at him. "Yeah baby?"

"Oh yes," he pulled my lips to his, then slid his hands down to my ass, trying to push me deeper inside him.

"Shit Kurt," I growled against his mouth. "You're so…. Mmmmm."

Suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of both a loud squeal and a surprised grunt. I looked up to see Finn and Rachel halfway down the stairs. I grabbed the comforter and tried to cover us.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squeaked while quickly covering her eyes

"What the fuck guys, get out of here!" I shouted at them.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry," Finn said as he headed back upstairs, pulling Rachel with him.

I looked down at Kurt and after a moment he started laughing.

"Shit baby," I almost shouted, because of what the movement caused by his laughing did for my dick. I pulled out of him and frowned up at me.

"You wanna stop?" He looked at me questioningly.

"No, but being interrupted by Finn and Rachel of all people? Not hot."

"Yeah, well they are gone now, so come here." He pulled me into a kiss and soon Finn and Rachel's intrusion was gone from my mind.

**Finn**

Seeing Puck and Kurt kiss, or even make out wasn't Finn's favorite thing, but what he just saw was way worse. After fleeing the sight of his best friend and brother type person having sex, him and Rachel ended up in his room. He couldn't do anything but sit on his bed and try to wipe the memory of what he just saw from his brain. It wasn't easy though and he squeezed his eyes shut, but that just made the image flash at him from behind his eyelids. A hand touched his back and he jumps.

"Finn! You have to calm down! I know what we saw was a lot to take in, but it's not like we didn't know they do it."

He looked at Rachel then, a look on his face that clearly said, 'are you fucking crazy?' "Rachel! Knowing and seeing are two very different things!"

She reached out to her boyfriend, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Finn, just relax and try to calm down."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

Finn noticed an unreadable look cross Rachel's face before she took the hand away from his shoulder. What happened next was something he often hopes for. She took off her top and crawled onto his lap.

"Maybe this will help?" Then she kissed him.

Finn would love to say that the topless make out session took his mind off things, but unfortunately it just didn't work. He didn't even need the mailman. Not with the image that was now burned into his mind's eye. Man, how was he gonna talk to Kurt now that even Rachel's boobs can't help him stop seeing… ew? Maybe if her bra came off? So he tried unhooking it, but as usual, Rachel batted his hand away. So he was almost grateful when he heard Kurt's door open and someone enter the kitchen.

He sat up so fast that Rachel almost fell to the floor. "Hey!" She protested his clumsiness.

"Sorry Rache, I heard Someone come up from Kurt's room."

"Oh," she said as she pulled her shirt back over her head. "Well I guess we had better go see about talking to them.

"Yeah, I guess," Fin said, only half meaning it.

When Rachel and him made it into the kitchen, they saw that it was Kurt alone in there.

"Hey," Finn said in greeting as he walked up to stand near his almost step brother.

Kurt turned to look at the two who had just appeared. "Hello Finn," he responded, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Uh, can we talk?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him in question. "Sure, in private, or…?"

"Yeah, in private."

Just then Rachel spoke up. "Kurt, is Puck, um… decent?"

He chuckled, "you might want to announce yourself before going down there."

"Thanks," she said as she headed toward the door to Kurt's basement. As the door closed Rachel could be heard yelling "Noah, it's Rachel, I'm coming down!"

Then just before the door closed Finn and Kurt could hear Puck's voice say, "shit," with feeling.

Finn and Kurt laughed for a moment before sobering a little. Kurt turned to Finn, "so what's up?"

"Can we sit?"

"Sure," Kurt replied as he lead the way to the dining room table. They sat and Kurt looked at Finn expectantly.

"So…"

"Yeah? What's going on Finn, you look like you're freaking out."

Finn took a couple deep breaths before speaking again. "I don't really know how to start, or really how to…" he trailed off and Kurt just looked at him stupidly for a moment.

"Finn, what is going on?"

More deep breaths. "I… I… I'm… worried about you."

"Me, why?"

"Well, you and Puck really, I know he is taking all the stuff with his mom super hard and… Well I can tell that something is going on with the two of you…"

"Really? Wha- how?"

"Come on Kurt, I'm not totally blind. You and Puck are close to me. I have been around the two of you as a couple for what, like three months now, almost four?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, well you two have been different, and I saw you guys leaving today."

Kurt sighed. "So you're right, things are… different, but I don't know how you can help."

"Well, have you talked to anyone?"

"Well, no…"

"So talk to me, maybe I can help. I can at least listen."

Kurt smiled at him and it made Finn feel a little better. He worked on shoving the disturbing picture of the boy in front of him and his best friend out of his mind so he could listen completely.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Noah is hurting, like really hurting. Bad, and the night that he was kicked out, we had just had a fight, remember?" Finn nodded. "The fight was about Sam, cause he was flirting with Noah and my big lump of a boyfriend acted like he didn't know. So we fought, then he got kicked out, because of me…"

"No, Kurt. He got kicked out because his mom is hetrophobic, or homosexist, whatever those big words Rachel uses are."

"You mean homophobic and heterosexist."

"Yeah, that. It isn't because of you Kurt."

"Yeah, well Noah feels that way at least a little. So it's hard to be there for him. He is feeling so conflicted, you know? He loves me but feels like if we weren't together that he would still have his home and his family. Did you know that his nana shunned him to?"

Finn's face fell, he knew how important Puck's grandmother is to him. "Shit."

"Yeah and now he doesn't really get to see his sister even. He acted really strangely after we… uh… hung out one morning and I think it's cause he felt ashamed. Then he ran off and kissed Santana. He told me about it, but as much as I hate to admit it, it makes it hard for me to trust him. Then today Sam came on to him and he says he told him off for it and I believe him, mostly, but it's hard. Damn, I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No Kurt it's fine, I told you I would listen and I meant it."

"Thanks, but you see how there isn't much you can do?"

"Yeah, but there is one thing I think I can do for you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I've known Puck for a long time, and I can tell you that I have NEVER seen him as serious with anyone as he is with you. Not even Quinn, not that I much like to think of that, but it's there. I honestly don't think you need to worry about him cheating. If he was gonna do it, he would have already and you wouldn't know about it. At least not from him."

"Really, he loves me that much?"

"Kurt, I though you were smart. Of course, he is just really screwed up right now, and who can blame him? He had never had to deal with shit like this, not really. His whole family is Jewish, you know? So he has had support if someone is an ass about that. But this is his family hating on him cause of who he is."

"Wow, Finn, when did you get to be so smart?" Kurt smiled and Finn smiled back, feeling like maybe he had helped, at least a little.

**Rachel**

"Noah! It's Rachel, I'm coming down!" Rachel shouted as she started her descent into Kurt's room.

"Shit!" Puck shouted with feeling and she could hear him struggling.

Just to be on the safe side, Rachel put her hand up, blocking any view, even peripheral of the room and Puck. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she kept her eyes glued to the wall in front of her.

"Is it safe to look yet?" She heard a couple of grunts and the sound of what might have been the covers being drawn.

"Yeah, you can look now," Puck replied. She looked to see him sitting up in bed, the covers drawn tight around his waist. "Just don't move the blankets, I only had time to get my shirt on."

Rachel blushed furiously. "Don't worry, I won't be doing that."

"So, what are you doing down here?"

"Well, I'm here to talk with you."

He gave her a skeptical look. "What about? Shit, you don't want to get back with me do you, cause I thought you and Finn were good, and I'm with Kurt. I am so not leaving him for you and I don't think I can deal with this again."

"What? No Noah, you have nothing to worry about at least not in that way. Finn and I are worried about you. We have noticed that you have become pretty broken after the way your mother reacted to finding out about you and Kurt. You seem more than sad, depressed even and I just wanted to know if I or we could help in any way?"

"Oh come on Rachel, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing, really. I know I deserve that, but really. I am here for Finn and Kurt and because of my on worry for you and my personal drive to fight injustice to gay people."

He smirked at her. "Ok, I guess I'll buy that. But really, I don't know what you could do. This is my issue and unless you can get my mom and nana to be cool with me, I don't think you can help."

"I can listen," she put up a hand. "Now I know that isn't really one of my strong suits, but this is important, so I will listen."

"This is weird, but I guess it would be good to talk. Though I did talk to Quinn some already."

"Did you talk to her about everything?"

"Well, no…"

"So go ahead, I'm all ears."

**Review please, I really love knowing what people think of my stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Oh and Glee isn't mine. Hey that rhymed lol.**

**Thank you oh so much to jjake09 for beta'ing this chapter for me, you rock. Really people, he does, you should check out his puckurt story. Also thanks for reviewing peeps!**

**There is more nice Rachel in this chapter. I hope y'all like it!**

**Puck**

Rachel was standing in front of me, telling me she would actually listen to my issues while I sat in Kurt's bed wearing only a T-shirt and a blanket. Fucking weird is what that is. I just sat there for a while trying to decide whether or not I really wanted to open up to her. She is a Jew, and she has gay dads, so maybe she could help, but that's crazy, right? I mean this is Rachel Berry. But really I do want things to get better, especially with me and Kurt, so… what can it hurt, really?

"Dude, I cried after sex the other day, then I kissed Santana, Kurt and I talked that out though. I feel so fucked up and I hate it, I'm the Puckasaurus, I'm not supposed to feel this way. Ever."

Rachel gave me a shocked look and blushed from her collar bone up to her hair line. Even her ears were red.. "We- well," she stuttered before clearing her throat. "You looked like you two were doing just fine, um, earlier." As she said that last part she was looking intently at her hands, which were fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

I chuckled, I couldn't help it. As shitty as I've been feeling, it amused me to see her so damn nervous. "Yeah, well, you two didn't help. But really, it was good and all but I had to work hard on trying to keep myself from feeling bad about it. The sex I mean, and, well, loving him. I keep feeling ashamed and guilty." I couldn't believe I was saying all this to Rachel freaking Berry. I really am fucked.

Rachel walked over, then carefully sat down near me. "That makes sense Noah. Your mom is treating you badly, even being ashamed of you and Kurt's relationship. So you feeling conflicted makes sense. But you know that no matter what she says, you are not wrong, right?"

"I try to believe that, but it's really hard. You know I called my nana and she said that me and Kurt, what we're doing is a to'eivah."

"Oh, Noah! That is not true. God created us all, right?" I nodded. "So that means he also created gay people. He doesn't think you are an abomination, only ignorant, scared people do." She launched herself at me then, throwing her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. The blanket slipped a little.

"Whoa, Rachel, watch the blankets!" She jumped a little and I yanked the covers back up, hopefully preventing her from seeing my junk.

She giggled, I'm not lying. "Sorry Puck," she said while blushing harder than she had before.

"You just called me Puck."

"Yeah…"

"I'm not complaining, but you always call me Noah."

"Well, considering the circumstance, I decided that your nickname was a better choice."

I just looked at her like she was crazy for a moment and I'm pretty sure the look was right on point. "You're weird."

She just smiled at me for a moment. "Seriously though Noah. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. If you want I could try to talk to your mother for you."

"Thanks but I don't think it will do much good. She can be pretty stubborn. Hopefully she will come around like everyone keeps saying she will. Really, Rachel, I just want to be happy again. All the time, or at least most, like I was before my mom threw me out."

"Well, I don't know what I could do to make you feel better all the time, but what about a party?"

I looked at her like she was crazy again. "Huh?"

"Well, my dads are going out of town this weekend, so I could throw a party for all the glee club members. I'm sure if I tell my dads why I'm throwing it, they will even give me the ok."

"Ok?" What the fuck, am I in some kind of alternate universe?

"It's settled then!" With that she got up and disappeared up the stairs.

Man, that chick is strange.

Not long after She left, Kurt came back down stairs.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?"

"I was having a heart to heart with Finn and something tells me we were ambushed. Did Rachel come down here all concerned?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it was weird. But as strange as it was I do kinda feel better. At least a little bit. She's throwing a party for me this weekend. I'm not sure how that'll go, but as long as there's booze, I'm cool.

Kurt looked at me kind of concerned. "Honey, are you sure you should drink when you're so sad?"

I smiled at him, "yeah baby I'll be fine. I just need to let loose a little you know?"

He smiled back at me. "Yeah, that makes sense I guess."

"What did you and Finn talk about?"

"Not much, he's worried about you and he could tell that things are… different between us."

I could feel the light mood that I had adopted start to fade. "Baby, I'm sorry."

He climbed onto my lap. "There is no need for you to be sorry." He smiled down at me, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes there is," I said as he leaned back to look at me. "I'm the reason everything is different."

"No, Noah, you did not make your mom and nana so close minded."

"Ok, but I am the reason we fought that night, and the reason you don't feel like you can trust me anymore."

"Honey… I… well shit. Look that is as much my fault as it is yours. I'm the one who blew everything out of proportion."

I just looked at him, unconvinced.

'Noah, baby, I never meant for you to think I don't trust you. I do, I'm just so worried about you that I've started thinking I might loose you. The other night, when I saw Sam flirting with you, I guess I just freaked. I love you so much and the thought of loosing you, especially to someone else really scares me."

I kissed him because honestly I didn't know what to say.

"Here," Kurt said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Oh my Noah! You still don't have pants on?"

I just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Nope," I whispered against his mouth. Then he started laughing and stepped back. "What's so funny?"

At this point he had leaned down with his hands on his knees trying to calm himself but failing. He put a hand up in a 'just a minute' gesture and I couldn't do anything but just sit and wait.

After what seemed like a long time, he calmed down. "It's just, you had a heart to heart with Rachel pants-less?" He started laughing again and I joined this time. It was pretty funny and it felt good to laugh with him. Really, it felt good to be laughing period. I hadn't been doing much of that in the past few days.

"So," Kurt said as he stepped closer to me. "You gonna put some pants on, or should we work on making you happy some more?"

I closed the distance between us. "Do I really have to answer that question?"

He smiled and shook his head, then pushed me back on the bed.

**Kurt**

The next few days went fairly well, or at least Kurt thought so. Noah and him had been doing it at every possible moment. Kurt knew that this wasn't a permanent solution to his boyfriend's sadness, but he figured it was better than other, more destructive choices. He had also been helping Noah by keeping him focused on school work and glee club whenever Burt and/or Carole were around. Overall Kurt felt like things were getting better for Noah, al least a little. His breakdowns were becoming less frequent and shorter lived and he seemed happier overall. Kurt was thinking all this as he sat at his dresser mirror getting ready for school that Friday. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone running down the stairs. He didn't have to look up to know it was Noah.

"Mornin baby," he said as he left a quick kiss on Kurt's head before running into the bathroom for his morning shower.

"Morning honey," Kurt shouted, "You know if you didn't stay up so late you wouldn't be rushing every morning!"

Just before the shower came on Noah yelled, "bite me!"

"Name the time and place lover, and I'll be glad to," Kurt called as he gathered his things and headed up the stairs. The looks he got from Carole, Burt and Finn told him that they had heard what he had just said. He chuckled to himself, then headed to get some breakfast. He was just finishing his yogurt and granola when Noah burst out of the basement door. Kurt stood up and shoved a banana and a travel mug full of coffee into his boyfriend's hands.

They headed out the door with Finn following close behind. The school day went by pretty well for Kurt, mostly. The first half was normal, he went to his classes, gossiped with Mercedes and Tina and insulted Rachel Barry once and complimented her twice. That last part was a pretty new development. Through Finn, Rachel had started becoming his friend. The insult was to keep him grounded. When lunch came around things took a turn. He was heading toward the cafeteria when someone stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He spun around worried that Karofsky had gotten bored with staying away. Who he saw when he turned surprised him.

"Sam, hey."

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if we could talk."

"O…K" He followed Sam into a deserted classroom. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sam smiled shyly. "Well, I wanted some help and Puck told me I should talk to you."

"Ok," Kurt said, starting to get slightly exasperated. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I'm having issues with coming out at school. I actually thought about using Quinn as my beard." Kurt looked appropriately appalled even though he already knew this bit of information. "Yeah, and the thing is, I've been out for a while now. Really I've never been so freaked about coming out. Back at Dalton Academy I was out, I even had a boyfriend there for a while. But then I came here and even though you and Puck are out and its pretty cool, I've heard about how bad it was. I even heard that the only reason you and Puck don't get messed with is that nobody wants to deal with the wrath of Puck. I've even been slushied and that's with Karofsky thinking I'm straight."

"I see your dilemma here, but really you only have two choices. One, stay in the closet here and be miserable or come out and risk maybe being bullied. But really Sam, you are on the football team. I don't think you have too much to worry about." Kurt started inching toward the door. "So, are we done here?"

Sam reached out and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Wait, I wanna do something for you. You know, to say thanks."

"Thanks Sam, but its not like I told you anything you wouldn't have come up with on your own. I really have to get to lunch now so if you'll excuse me…" He turned to leave again.

He made it out the door and down the hall when Sam caught up with him. "So, Kurt, I think I know what I can do for you." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Just meet me after school, k?" Sam turned to leave.

"Wait, Sam, I have Noah and Finn to take home."

"I bet they can find another ride. Trust me, you'll like this." Sam smiled and Kurt wasn't sure he trusted it. "After school, in the choir room, you won't regret it." With that he turned on his heel and jogged off, leaving a very confused and suspicious Kurt behind.

**Reviews make me sparkle! Wow that was gay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! FYI, I know the previous stories in this series were just about over at this point, but this one is not. Far from it actually, thanks to jjake09 who encoraged me to give ya'll more. He also is now my pernanent beta for this story!  
Thaks Jake! Also, thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I really apriciate it! **

**Glee isn't mine in any way :(**

**Puck**

I was sitting at the gleek lunch table, fielding questions about where Kurt was and getting increasingly agitated because I didn't know. Finally, about ten minutes into lunch, he came strolling in. I waved him over to the table.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on my head. "Hey honey," he said while removing his bag from his body. "Could you watch my stuff? I gotta rush if I'm going to eat anything."

I smiled at him, and then moved so he could see what was on the table behind me. I had been feeling better than usual today, so I had gotten Kurt a salad, a bread roll and an apple. "Already got it covered baby."

He smiled as he took a seat next to me. "Noah! Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. Sitting back he started eating and my curiosity couldn't wait any longer.

"Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"What took you so long getting here?"

"Yeah," Mercedes chimed in. "We've been grilling your boyfriend here, but he was no help."

Kurt finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "Sam, he wanted to talk to me."

That set me off a bit, but I kept my cool cause I wasn't about to out him to everybody. I know how shitty that can be. But I was left wondering just what the fuck was going on. Sure I had told him to talk to Kurt about his 'closet problem,' but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this Sam kid was up to something. I mean, he did try to kiss me… I looked Kurt in the eye and the look he gave me in return made me feel a little better.

"What did he want to talk about?"

Kurt turned his attention fully to Mercedes who had asked the question. "Oh nothing really, he just needs some help with… English. Yeah, he wants to meet up with me after school today." Kurt turned back to me. "Do you think that you and Finn could get a ride home with Rachel?"

That I didn't like. What in the hell did Sam want with Kurt that I couldn't be around to witness? Kurt noticed the worry and beginnings of anger on my face.

"Noah, it shouldn't take long. I'll get home as fast as I can and we can," he leaned in and whispered so only I could hear the next part. "you know, work on keeping you happy." He sat up then, a sexy smile on his face.

As tempting as that offer is, I wasn't going to let it distract me and I told him so with a serious look.

He sighed. "Ok, let me finish my lunch, then we can go "talk," ok?" He actually used finger quotes which I thought was strange at first, until I finally figured that he was probably trying to make it so our friends don't follow us.

"Ok." I sat there thoroughly bothered and impatient while he finished eating. Finally we put the last bite in his mouth and I jumped up, pulling him with me. As soon as we were far away enough to not be over heard, I started grilling him. "So what is it that Sam wants so badly that you two need to be alone?"

Kurt pulled me off to the side of the mostly empty hall way and squeezed my arm reassuringly. "First," he said, "Sam asked me to help him with his coming out issue. I told him that he had a choice. Either be miserable in the closet or come out and risk it."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with you two meeting _alone_?"

"Well, he wanted to do something to repay me. I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted. The annoying part is, he won't tell me what it is."

"And you're going?"

"Well, yeah? It's not like I can just blow him off."

"Why not?"

"Oh come on Noah, you're not jealous! You're the one he wants remember, not me."

"Yeah, well I don't know about that. He wants to get in my pants sure, but you are so sexy and sweet and awesome." He smiled at me. "Well its true, you've stuck with me through all this shit, with me being all fucked up and what not. Who wouldn't want you?"

"Even if it is so and he wants me, you have nothing to worry about, right? You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you Kurt," I said while pulling him closer to me. "It's Sam that I don't trust."

He blushed and I loved that I still had that power after all this time. "I see your point, how about this; I'll just let him know that you will be coming along. K?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Ok baby," I said, then leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. He returned my smile then rose up on his toes to kiss my lips. Just then the bell rang.

"Well, I better get to class," he said as he turned to leave. "You too Noah."

I sighed as I turned to head to class.

The end of the day came soon enough and I found myself walking hand in hand with Kurt toward the choir room. We walked in and Sam was already there, he did not look happy to see me.

"Kurt, what is Puck doing here?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend and I'm his ride…"

"Yeah I know that, but why couldn't he find a dif-"

I cut him off, I just couldn't stand it. "Why can't I be here Sam? You gonna make moves on my boyfriend? Trying for me wasn't enough?"

"Wh- No! I just," he turned toward Kurt. "A moment?"

Kurt shrugged and walked over to him. Sam eyed me before leaning over, cupped hand by his mouth, to whisper in Kurt's ear. A look of surprise crossed my boyfriend's face, then Sam stood back. Kurt walked over to stop in front of me while pulling his keys out of his bag.

"Honey, could you maybe wait in the car?" My anger started to bubble up and he continued before I could argue. "Noah, I promise you, nothing adulterous is going to happen and if he tries anything I'll punch him in the face. Really what he is doing for me, is kinda for you."

"Huh?"

"You have nothing to worry about, I won't let him try anything and you will like the end result of this and a few more meetings between him and I. Ok?"

He pleaded with me with his eyes and I had to give in. "Ok, but I have my phone and I'll just be out in the lot if you need me. And as for you," I said while glaring at Sam. "You try anything and Kurt won't be the only one who punches you. Got it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, don't worry Puck I'll keep my hands to myself."

Finally as satisfied as I could be in this situation I headed out the door and on to Kurt's Navigator.

**Sam**

After talking to Kurt before lunch Sam knew he had come up with the perfect plan for maybe getting Kurt. If not getting him to actually leave Puck, at least get him later on after they are over. Cause they are bound to break up sometime, right? Anyway his plan was genius, really. Not only had he come up with a way to spend time alone with Kurt, he could make it seem like he was trying to help Kurt do something for Puck. Truthfully he was surprised that Puck hadn't already done what he was planning. The thought that he may have crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. Even if that was so, he knew he could come up with some other way. Throughout the rest of the day he kept dreaming up scenarios that all ended with Kurt kissing him; or him kissing Kurt and being kissed back. Then he had some fantasies that ranged anywhere from Kurt falling into his arms after Puck broke his heart, to him saving Kurt from a drunken angry Puck. All of them ended in a kiss… or more. Often more.

He did have enough decency to feel a little bad about his plan. He didn't think of himself as a bad person. But really does anyone ever think they're bad? He knows that the right thing to do would be to just be a friend to Kurt and especially Puck. As much as he wanted to screw Puck, the more he got to know Kurt, the more he wanted to be with him. So yeah, he was really into him. Sure it is wrong of him to do anything to try to get close Kurt with less than honorable intentions, but what else could he do? He wanted him for himself so bad so he was going to go through with it. He didn't even consider that it wouldn't work.

The end of the school day came and Sam went straight to the choir room to wait for Kurt. It was an understatement to say that he was disappointed to see Puck arrive with Kurt. So of course he questioned him as to why Puck was there. That sparked Puck's anger and made Sam realize that he was gonna have to be a little more delicate about things if his plan was going to work. Surprisingly enough Kurt agreed to send Puck away after Sam whispered in his ear. Nice.

**Puck**

I sat in Kurt's car trying not to brood. Really I wasn't that worried about Sam, I just didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. Sure I had been making a pretty good show of being ok, Kurt and all the sex helped, but truthfully I was still pretty messed up. As un-badass as it is, I really just want my mom and nana back and I want to be able to see my sister. I tried to listen to music; I even tried reading a book that Kurt had in the car. Reading is not my thing though so I scrapped that idea almost as soon as I opened it up. I was about to start freaking out when my phone started vibrating against my leg. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Isa, how the hell did she know that I needed to talk, especially to her, right then?

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey? Hey? What is your damage Noah?"

"What the hell?"

"Sari called me thinking that we had already talked. Are you ok? Where are you staying? Why didn't you call me? Have you talked to your mom or mine?"

"Whoa, Isa calm down! I meant to call you, really. I've just been so messed up I guess I just forgot. I've been staying with Kurt and his family and no I haven't talked to mom or nana."

"I'm sorry, it's just when I talked with Sari I freaked. I mean I know mom and sis can be a bit in the dark when it comes to queer stuff, but really I never thought they would go this far! Is everything working out, you staying at Kurt's? You know you can come stay with me if you need to, right?"

"Yeah I know that Isa, thanks but I'm ok at Kurt's. He has been helping me a lot."

"Of course he has been. But how are you Noah?"

"Shitty. I… look Isa, we're about to have one of our kinda awkward conversations."

"Oh god, are you gonna talk about sex? I thought I was the one who brought up sex and made you uncomfortable, not the other way around!"

"Well, we are a lot alike, right?"

She laughed. "Fair enough, so what's up? You and Kurt's sex life taking a hit cause of living together and your shitty situation?"

I laughed at that and it felt really good. "No actually we've been doing it a lot. The problem is, every time we do, I have to fight not to feel bad about it. I even cried one time."

"Shit."

"Right?"

"I'm sorry Noah. You must be really sad huh?"

"Yeah and that's not it. I'm sad and sometimes I think about how if I wasn't with Kurt that everything would be normal. Like why can't I just be straight? Maybe I can be, like if I really try…"

"Noah, you stop it right there! You be who you are, don't you dare try to be someone you aren't, ever. No matter what people think or say!"

"What, like you? Do mom and nana even know about you?"

"Yes Noah! Why do you think I live out here and don't come around much?"

"But mom, if she has such an issue with gayness than why does she let me visit you?"

"Your mother is a special case. I came out to her when I was in high school. She was 22 and you were about 6 and she was about to pop. She didn't believe me, or rather she chose not to. I guess it was easy for her because I date guys too. That and things with your dad were getting worse, it was right before he left. I just decided that Ida couldn't deal and when she could, we would talk. I know it's not the most badass way to go about things, but when I was 17 it made sense. Then I guess I just got comfortable with it."

I couldn't be mad at her for that really, especially cause now that she said it, I realized that she really does keep to herself out there. "Ok, you got me. But didn't you ever just wanna be straight? I mean like all the way, especially after you own mom shunned you?"

"Oh course I did Noah, but I had to get real. Believe me I tried, briefly, but still I tried. Then I met Jessica and all that went right out the window."

I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Thanks Isa, I might take you up on your offer, at least for a visit." I looked up then and saw Kurt coming toward the car. "I gotta go, Isa, thanks again."

"No problem nephew. Now you call me the next time things start feeling like too much ok? And know that my door is open to you should you need to stay here."

"Ok," I said then I hung up.

Just then Kurt opened his door. "Hey honey," he said as he climbed into his seat, then leaned over to kiss me. "I hope you weren't too miserable sitting in the car all this time."

"Nah, it was pretty crappy at first, but then Isa called."

He grinned at me. "How is she?"

"Good, she told me why my mom doesn't seem to know about her being queer."

"Oh really? Do tell," he exclaimed as he started the car.

The rest of the night was pretty good. Kurt and I had a little movie marathon. We watched these three movies all written and directed by the same dude, Gregg Ark-something. They were really gay and totally twisted. I'm not sure how I feel about them. The last one was pretty good though. Unfortunately Burt yelled down the stairs for me to come up, just as I was about to fall asleep. I tried to ignore him for a moment, but Kurt stopped that.

"Honey, you shouldn't ignore him, really."

"I know," I grumbled, "but I'm so tired!"

"I know, but don't you want to be able to make it to the party tomorrow night?"

That got me up, slowly, but still. "Ok baby," I said as I pulled him to me. "Goodnight you." I kissed him, then reluctantly got up to head up to my couch bed. Just as I made it to the stairs Kurt caught up to me and spun me around.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do baby." Then He kissed me so fiercely, I almost fell over. "Whoa, not that I'm complaining, but, what was that for?"

"I just, you know, with everything that's been going on for you, wanted to make sure you know."

I smiled at him, then feeling a little confused, I headed up the stairs.

**I would love to know what you like/dont like about this story/chapter. Reviews please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee is not mine, really. **

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was tough for me to write. Super tough, but I'm back on a roll now and my winter break starts tomorrow so I'm hoping more will be on the way soon! **

**Thanks as always to jjake09 for being awesome and betaing for me even though he has been busy! You rock! Also, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, y'all rock as well! Now enough of that, on with the story.**

**Puck**

Saturday was pretty good. Kurt and I did some homework, the one bad part of my day. Then we got some really good news. Burt and Carole were going to Columbus to visit Carole's sister. Burt I found out later, didn't want to leave Kurt alone with me for the weekend, but Carole convinced him that it would be fine, Finn being with us and all. I think she gets that we are teenage boys and are gonna do it whether we're alone at home or alone in a car or where ever. Burt gets that too, but I think he is under the impression (or delusion) that his son is still a virgin. Carole is too smart and practical for that. She even had a talk with me when Burt wasn't around. It was kind of embarrassing, but cool. She just wanted to make sure that if (ha) Kurt and I were doing it that we use protection. Then she looked at me really hard, shook her head and corrected herself by asking if _we're_ using condoms. She knows me too damn well. I told her that we were and please for her not to tell Burt. She responded by telling me that she liked me too much to risk my life.

Burt and Carole left about three hours before Rachel's party was gonna start. I tried convincing Kurt that we should spend two and a half of it 'making me happy,' but he refused saying he needed _way_ more than a half hour to get ready. So we compromised.

"Baby," I whispered against his neck, distracting him from the episode of Torchwood he was watching.

He turned so we were facing each other. "Yes?"

"It's almost five thirty," I breathed in between kisses. "You wanna shower?"

"Noah I told you I wanted to take my shower at six."

I pushed him down on the couch and attacked his mouth with mine, while grinding against him. "You sure about that?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I think I could bump it up a bit," he said as he pushed me off him, then pulled me toward the bathroom.

An hour, one shower and plenty of fucking later, I was dressed and waiting for my boyfriend to emerge from his basement. Finn was already at Rachel's place so I was alone with the TV. I was nodding off to an episode of The Next Iron Chef when I heard Kurt close his basement door. I looked over to see my crazy hot boyfriend standing there looking like he just stepped off the runway. Yes he has educated me in all things fashion, though he can't get me out of my jeans and t shirts. Well, you know what I mean. He was wearing dark gray skinny pants, a white short sleeved button down, black and gray striped skinny tie and a matching fedora. Knee high boots completed the outfit. He just stood there smiling at me as I worked on scooping my chin up off the floor.

"Hello handsome," he crooned, a delicious smirk on his face.

"H-Hey baby," I said as I got up to meet him. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. I kissed him like it was the last time we could touch. When we pulled apart, Kurt started smoothing out his clothes.

"Noah! You're gonna mess up my outfit!"

I took hold of his hand then and started leading us to the door. "Come on Kurt, lets get going. Oh and you're driving. I'm gonna get my drink on tonight!" He gave me a slightly worried look and I smiled at him. "I'll be fine, baby. Promise." Looking back later, I should have known better.

About twelve minutes later we walked into the party, rack of beer in my hand. The rest of the glee club was already there and they were listening to music and it looked like snacks were being munched on. Rachel rushed up to me before the door even closed.

"Ohmygod! Puck I can't believe you're just getting here! The party, your party started like forty minutes ago!"

"Calm down, Rachel! Forty minutes may be more than fashionably late, but I had to get beer!" I lifted up the box of PBR I had. Rachel gave me a disapproving look and before she could object, I spoke up. "You're throwing this party to cheer me up, right?" She nodded. "So, I want beer SO HERES BEER!" I roared that last part to cheers from the others. Rachel looked like she was going to protest but Finn pulled her aside and calmed her down.

I got to drinking and feeling fine. I hadn't been drinking as much as I used to so my tolerance went down some. After a few beers I was already buzzing some. Kurt and I had been talking with some of the others when my buzzed state started showing. Kurt laughed at me, kissed me on the cheek then wandered off. After a while I brought out my guitar and we all started singing, I was even taking requests. For the first time in a quite a while I was feeling good. Sure some of that was the alcohol, but whatever, I felt good, so I'd take it. It was really Awesome Until Sam left, then came back with his guitar. I know its stupid, but that guy is really starting to bug me. I know he hasn't done anything out right to suggest that he is trying to move in on Kurt, but I just have this feeling. I was a good sport though and played and sang with him. It helped that I was a better player than him. Things really had started looking up again, until I saw Kurt looking hard at Sam. What the fuck?

I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, that the two of them hanging after school the other day just has them becoming friends… That and what ever they were secretly doing together… But really he is kinda hot and as much as I hate to admit it, he seems like a pretty cool guy. As far as I know he has never been locked up and he's never knocked up his best friend's girl. Really he is a pretty good guy, aside from thinking of using Quinn as his beard and maybe trying to get into my boyfriend's pants. Do I even deserve to have Kurt as my boyfriend? He is such a sweet, caring and awesome person and I'm an ass. I know he says that I deserve his love, but I find it really hard to believe lately. My mom and Nana don't want me, I can't see my sister and I'm imposing on my boyfriend's family. I'm sure that Burt, no matter how cool he is being for Kurt, really would rather I leave. So maybe I should go and let Sam have his chance. Sooner or later, Kurt will get over me and really, I have to face it. Sam would make a much better boyfriend than me. Sure I love Kurt, A LOT, but is that really enough for me to keep him with me when he really deserves better? I just don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by Brittany who threw herself into my lap. "Puck, why did you stop playing?"

"Whoa, hey Brittany! Uh, I don't know, Sam's still playing though," I said while gesturing toward him.

"It was funner when you were playing," she said as she smiled down at me.

Just then Kurt appeared next to us. "Brittany, do you mind vacating my boyfriend's lap?"

She looked at Kurt, a puzzled expression on her face. "Ok, but why would you want me to stay here, like for fun?"

Kurt smiled, "no Brittany, not vacation, va- oh never mind. Could you leave so I can sit in Noah's lap?"

"Oh, yeah Kurt, all you had to do is ask."

Kurt took Brittany's place on my lap and turned to face me. "Hey honey, where were you just then? Before Brittany landed in your lap I mean."

"Wha- I mean, right here?" Kurt being so smart kinda made me mad just then

"You can't fool me Mr. Puckerman, you were lost somewhere in thought."

"Yeah, I was thinking and now I think I need another beer." I tried to move Kurt and get up, but he quickly straddled me and fixed me with a 'what do you think you're doing' look.

"First off Noah, you have already had, what, six beers?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You don't need more. I have been watching you and I saw you go from happy drunk to brooding introspective drunk. I'm your boyfriend, I know what comes next if you keep drinking and it aint pretty."

He had me there, he also had me wanting to smile a little but I wanted to be mad dammit! So I just sat there, refusing to give in to how cute and smart he is. It was tough cause he was so damn cute, but then I started thinking about how great he is and it wasn't hard to resist him. He shouldn't be with me.

The look on his face softened into one of worry. "Honey, lets go."

"Why?"

"Because this party was meant to cheer you up and it looks like its power has run out." He smiled at me, leaned in and kissed me, then he hopped up and held out his hand. "Come on, I wanna see if I can get that smile back on your face."

I gave in and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull me up. Kurt announced that we were leaving and Rachel immediately started to protest. Kurt reminded her that it was eleven o'clock so we had been there for a while and gave her a suggestive look while saying it was past our bed time.

We said our goodbyes and headed out to Kurt's car. The ride home was quiet so I sank back into my thoughts. I knew that it would break Kurt's heart if I was to leave him, but I was really starting to believe that he would be better off without. I decided somewhere between Rachel's place and Kurt's that I was moving to Dayton. I wouldn't say anything tonight though, I wanted our last time together to be good, not tainted with thoughts of me leaving. For him at least. Decision made, I took a deep breath as I walked into the house and toward the basement.

When we cleared the last stair into his room, he turned around and pulled me down so we were face to face. "You know I love you, right?"

Damn he is way to perceptive! "Yes baby, I know. I love you too." I didn't say anything else, I just kissed him. I was determined to make sure that he knew just how much I care for him so he'll understand why I'm leaving. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped me.

"Not yet honey, I want you to sober up some." He kissed me, then brought me over to his couch and sat me down. "I'm gonna get you some water, food and coffee. Need anything else?"

"Just you," I said and immediately felt guilty. How much of an ass am I really to be planning to leave him? He is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. Then the thought occurred to me that if he's the best thing to happen to me, then I must be the worst thing to happen to him. That made it a little easier to justify leaving. Kurt smiled at me before turning to leave. I watched him go and was flooded again with so many thoughts. I thought about Sari and how shitty it is that she is stuck at home with mom and how, even though I pick on her, I really do love her. She is my little sister. I thought about my mom and nana and their feelings toward me and for the millionth time wondered if they might be right. Is what I feel for Kurt wrong? Its not like I've been the nicest, most moral having guy, so I guess its not too much of a stretch for me to move bad decisions into my love life. But then if it is wrong, then why doesn't it feel that way? When ever I steal shit or set stuff on fire, it feels wrong. Being with Kurt has never really felt wrong. Sometimes sneaking off to Dayton to fuck random guys did, but maybe that had more to do with me hiding than with me doing gay stuff. I don't know, its all so damn confusing. I know how Kurt, Rachel and Isa and actually most of my friends feel about it, but I'm not sure that's enough. In so many ways it would just be easier if I was straight. Maybe after tonight, I can be.

Kurt came back down the stairs then, and I worked on pushing all my crazy thoughts away. He was carrying a tray full of drinks and food. I got up to help him, then soon we were cuddled together eating and watching Dollhouse. I wasn't really paying much attention to the show, my head was too full of everything. When we were about halfway through the second episode I couldn't pretend to watch anymore. I pulled him to me and crashed our mouths together. I wanted to make our last time memorable, so I decided to take things slower than usual. I pulled him on top of me and just reveled in the feel of his mouth on mine. We just made out for a long time. I even slapped Kurt's hands away a few times when he tried to undress me. When he started making helpless noises I finally gave in and let the clothes start coming off. I undressed him slowly, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. I chased away all feelings of guilt and shame. This was going to be our last time together, I couldn't have any of that getting in the way. He was do distracting that it wasn't too difficult. He squirmed in response to every kiss, and I covered his entire front with kisses. Once every article of clothing was gone I sat back and just looked at him. He is so damn beautiful I almost don't want to go through with leaving. His lips were swollen and red from all the kissing and his ivory skin was painted a light blushing pink. His cock was so hard and ready that I knew it ached just like mine. He looked up at me with so much love in his eyes that it made me rethink my decision, but only for a moment. He reached out to me and I lowered myself down to him, finding his mouth with mine. Between kisses Kurt remarked on how unfair it was that I still had all my clothes on. He helped me undress and soon we were locked together drowning in the feel of skin against skin.

"Bed," Kurt whispered.

So I picked him up and carried him over to his bed, lay him down and crawled on top of him. I started kissing my way down his body and smiled as his squirming increased. I had just made it to his dick when he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Then why did you stop me?"

He sat up. "Because I want to do you too," he smiled at me and I had to return his look with a smile of my own.

"Sounds good to me, like in your car, or you on top?"

He pushed me down and climbed on top of me. "Me on top," he grinned down at me before kissing me so hard it was almost bruising.

He turned himself around and the second his dick touched my mouth I started moaning. Kurt cried out before engulfing my cock with his mouth. I thought I was gonna loose it, it felt so damn good. I grabbed a hold of Kurt's ass so I could guide him in and out of my mouth. Giving head in this position is slightly awkward, but thankfully I was blessed with no little to no gag reflex. I have found that I actually kinda love doing it this way. Kurt loves it to, so much that he just spilled down the back of my throat. Far too soon, he was climbing off me. He turned around and looked an apology at me.

"I'm sorry honey, I was just so hot and your mouth was too much." He smiled at me mischievously while he crawled up me. He reached over to the nightstand and came back with a condom and the tube of lube in his hand. I pulled him down to me and devoured his lips with mine. When he pulled away, he adjusted his body so he could roll the condom on me. He handed me the lube, a smile on his face. I opened it and put a generous amount on one hand while pulling him to me with the other. As we kissed I slicked up his hole before sliding a finger into him. He moaned into my mouth, then moved his mouth to my neck. He began nibbling along my neck while I fingered him, I added another finger and ripped a cry from his mouth. "Nooo-ahhh, I want… ooooohhhhhh fuck!" That was all I needed. I removed my fingers, lubed up my dick and added more to his hole, then, with his help lowered him down me as I pushed inside him. It didn't take long for us to find the perfect rhythm. God, watching him above me always drives me fucking crazy, the way he moves his hips is ridiculously hot.

"Damn baby," I grunted out as he increased in speed. I grabbed a hold of his hips as if I could get deeper inside him. I felt so good, I almost talked myself into staying with him. But he deserves a chance at someone or something better than me.

"Noah, look at me," Kurt gasped. I hadn't even noticed that I had even closed them. I looked at him and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. The weird thing is, it wasn't like the last time. I wasn't sad, not totally. I was happy in the moment, though a little sad because of the reality of me leaving. Kurt's rhythm slowed and I tightened my grip on his hips, while guiding him.

"Oh baby don't stop, I'm…I'm," I trailed off. Kurt knows me so well. He reached over and raked his nails down my chest. "Oh fffuuuuuuuuck," I moaned as I came, digging my nails into my boyfriend's ass.

"Oh god Noah," Kurt breathed as he collapsed on top of me. He started kissing the angry welts that he had left down my chest. I just lay there for a while as he continued to kiss my chest and stomach gently.

"I want you," I whispered.

He looked up at me. "What honey?"

I pulled him up so I could kiss his mouth. When I broke the kiss, I spoke against his mouth. "I want you inside me, baby."

"Mmmmm," he smiled against my lips. He kissed his way across my clavicle as he trailed a hand down my body. He removed the condom, stopping his kisses just long enough to toss it in the trash. He moved his mouth to my chest, biting my nipple while flicking his tongue against it.

"Kurt!"

He smiled against my chest, then suddenly he was pushing my legs apart with his and lubing me up. He sat back so he could roll a condom on while tweaking my other nipple. He slipped a finger inside me.

"No, no fingers. I want you."

He grinned down at me as he lifted my legs up, resting my feet on his shoulders, then sliding his cock into me.

"Ah yeah baby," I sighed as he began sliding slowly in and out of me. Taking his time, he started to speed up, little by little. He started moving his hips in a kind of U, hitting that sweet spot inside me over and over. It felt so damn good, I could already feel myself heading toward an orgasm. He reached toward my cock and I gave him a slightly panicked look. He smiled at me as he wrapped his hand around my dick. I almost instantly came, then Kurt cried out as he thrust into me one last time.

He collapsed next to me after discarding of the condom. "I love you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too baby," I breathed as sleep took me as well.

I woke up a couple hours later. Kurt had rolled off me, which worked for me cause then I didn't have to move him as I got up. I grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom. I wiped myself down with a wet washcloth before getting dressed. As quietly as I could I threw any of my stuff that was out into my bag, then tiptoed up the stairs. I paused in front of the door, wondering once more if I was making the right decision. I told myself that I would never be like my dad, and here I was, bailing like he did. At least I wasn't leaving Kurt with two kids, right? I thought back to Kurt looking at Sam and the two of them talking at the party. I pushed the door open, then gently closed it behind me and headed to my truck. Tears started falling as I climbed into it, closing the door behind me. I pulled out my phone, found the number I was looking for and hit send. Isa answered after the second ring.

"Hey, does your offer still stand? I mean, can I stay with you?" Despite how hard I tried not to, I'm pretty sure the questions came out as sobs.

"Yes," Isa answered, "of course Noah."

Then I started the car.

**Reviews make me giddy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Thank you all for reviewing, y'all make me smile! Thanks to jjake09 for being not only an awesome beta, but constantly believing in me and my writing, even when I'm not sure.**

**Glee still don't belong to me.**

**Onward!**

**Kurt**

Kurt slowly started to wake from a restful sleep. He was dimly aware of the fact that Noah wasn't in bed. As he continued to wake up he listened so he could figure out where his boyfriend was. He didn't hear him in the bathroom or the kitchen. He sat up just as he heard the front door close, looked around the room and noticed that Noah's bag was missing. Suddenly his heart started hammering madly in his chest. He jumped out of bed, threw on his robe and launched himself up the stairs and out the door. He headed straight for Noah's truck, when he got there it had just been started. He tried the door, then pounded on it when it was locked. Noah looked over at him visibly startled. He seemed to think for a moment before leaning over to unlock the passenger side door. The second Kurt heard the door click he pulled it open and climbed inside.

"Shit, its freezing out there!" He turned to Noah and fixed him with a steely glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?

Noah heaved a heavy sigh before answering. "I'm moving in with Isa."

"In Dayton!"

"Well, yeah."

"And when were you planning on talking to me about this?"

Noah just sat there looking guilty.

"No. Oh no," Kurt spluttered. "You aren't just leaving me. You asshole!"

"Yes, that's it Kurt, I'm an ass. You deserve better."

"What I deserve is a boyfriend who knows that I'm a big boy and he doesn't have to sneak away!" Kurt focused on breathing for a moment before continuing. "You told me last night that you love me and I know that's true, so why the hell are you leaving?"

Noah dropped his head into his hands and heaved a big sigh.

"Answer me, do you want to break up?"

"No."

"Ok, then why are you leaving without even telling me?"

"Shit," he sighed before looking up into Kurt's eyes. "I love you Kurt, a lot, but you deserve better. I'm a mess, my mom and nana hate me, I'm all fucked up and depressed and I'm sponging off of you and your family. I'm a loser-"

"Stop right there Noah!" Kurt was really starting to get exasperated with his boyfriend. "I thought we went over this all ready. You are the guy I love and you deserve that love. Your mom and nana will come around, they love you."

"Ok, even if what you say is true, I can't keep imposing on you and your family. No matter how cool your dad is about me, I know he doesn't want me here indefinitely."

"It is true. All of it," Kurt said while staring intensely at his boyfriend. "The thing is, we don't have to break up even though you're moving to Dayton. I know you are messed up, like a lot and honestly I think Isa can help you more than me right now. But I love you Noah and I don't want to lose you. Unless… you _want _to break up?"

"No, I don't want to break up, I just feel like maybe we should."

"What? Why?"

"Well you know, cause I'm all messed up and really Kurt, I feel like I've been selfish cause you are so amazing and you deserve better than me. I guess I thought that…"

Kurt was getting confused now. "You thought what?"

"I don't know. At the party I saw the way you were looking at Sam-"

Kurt cut his boyfriend off. "Stop it right now, you crazy fuck! Sam is not you, he isn't even close, I do not want him at all! I was watching him play and noticing how different you two are when you play. I swear to you Noah, It's you. Just you, he could never get me." Kurt watched Noah's face. He could see that the other boy was thinking. After a while a smile broke out on his face.

"Damn I love you." He shook his head. "Ok, we will stay together, at least until some other guy comes along and steals you from me."

Kurt punched his boyfriend in the shoulder. "You stop that, now come on let's get you some breakfast." Kurt turned to open the door but stopped when he realized that Noah wasn't doing the same. "What's wrong?"

"Look Kurt, I love you and I'm agreeing to stay with you even long distance while trying to work this out, but right now I think I need to go. I kinda feel like if I don't go now I won't go at all."

"Well, what's wrong with you not leaving?" The minute he said it, he knew it was selfish and a little wrong.

"Kurt, you know-"

"You're right, I do." Kurt worked at not being hurt by Noah's words. He knew his boyfriend was going through hell. "Ok, but at least let me send you off with some coffee." Noah smiled weakly at him and let him go get a travel mug full of (Finn's instant) coffee and a granola bar. Kurt climbed back into the truck to give Noah his feeble breakfast. "I love you Noah," he whispered before giving him a kiss that was full of all that feeling.

"I love you too Kurt. Thanks for being stubborn and not giving up on me."

"Any time," Kurt smiled at him. They kissed one last time before Kurt exited the truck and watched Noah go. He managed to keep from crying until he was alone in the house.

**Puck**

As I headed off to Dayton I did a pretty good job at convincing myself that I really was doing the right thing. I tried listening to music for a while which helped a little, I put Declan Bennett on cause ever sense I sang Three Words for Kurt, his music makes me think of him. I had to get over all my crazy feelings about myself. I must be worth loving if Kurt is willing to stay by me even though I'm moving away. God I am a mess. Music change! With Metalica now blasting through my crappy speakers, I could at least pretend to feel better as I neared Dayton. Whenever thoughts of all the shit in my life surfaced, I just focused on Kurt and how awesome we are. I had to believe that we would get through all this. That he and Isa could help me get through it. Hell, maybe Isa could even help mom and nana pull their heads out of their asses. I had to know that this is what I needed to do. I pulled over and texted my sister to let her know what I was doing. I even waited for her response before leaving again.

When I finally made it to Isa's place, I found a note on my nightstand saying that Isa had gone shopping. So I busied myself putting all my stuff away so it would feel real. Then I lay on the bed and called Kurt to let him know I made it. He answered on the third ring.

"Noah?" He answered and I could tell he had been crying.

"Hey baby, don't cry."

"Shut up Noah, I'll cry if I want to dammit!"

I somehow didn't laugh; he was so cute when he got all stubborn like this. "Ok, well I called to let you know I made it here all in one piece." We were both silent for a moment, then when I realized that he wasn't gonna speak up I did. "I miss you already." Silence. "Baby, Kurt, say something."

"I don't know what to say Noah." He sighed. "What I want to say is, if you miss me, then why did you leave? But I know that you left cause you had to, that its best. But it sucks, I want my boyfriend here not miles away from me!"

Shit I'm such an ass. Now I'm starting to cry. "I know baby, shit, I'm sorry."

"No! See that's why I didn't want to say anything. Cause you don't need to feel bad about your decision. You did what you had to do and you shouldn't apologize for that. You need to get through this stuff; I just thought I could help you."

"You can Kurt! I need you, I just know that if I stayed in Lima that we would fall apart and I couldn't handle that. I love you too much and sooner or later living with you wasn't going to work out. I was feeling to guilty about everything, you know? Plus, it's not like we'll never see each other. I can go out there and you can come out here, we aren't that far from each other."

I could almost hear him smile. "I guess you're right. It doesn't make it suck any less though."

"I know baby, believe me, I know. Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we promise each other that we will talk every night as long as I live out here? Even if it's just to say goodnight?"

"Of course honey."

"Cool, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone that the nightly calls were my idea, I'll kill you."

He laughed. "I know better Noah. My boyfriend is a badass and in no way mushy and ridiculously sweet."

"You know it!" We both laughed and I finally really believed that I had made the right decision.

Just then I heard the door bang open, followed by Isa yelling at me to come help her. I jumped up and ran into the living room, phone still pressed to my ear.

"What is going on honey?"

"Isa just got here and she needs help." I saw her then and realized that she really did need my help. She was trying to wrestle in three full grocery bags as well as her purse and some other bag. "Hold on baby!" I practically shouted in Kurt's ear before dropping my cell on the couch, then rushing to help my aunt. "Here, lemme get that," I said while taking two of the three bags and heading into the kitchen. I put the bags down and turned to go back to the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta get back to my phone. I just left Kurt hanging."

She nodded her agreement to that. "Ok, but hurry, I need help with all this stuff and I want you to see everything I got," she called after me.

I rushed back to the phone and grabbed it, putting it to my ear. "Hey baby, sorry but I gotta go. I'll call you later, k?"

"Isa putting you to work already?"

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Alright then, bye honey."

"Bye babe."

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too," I sighed, then hung up.

I headed into the kitchen to help Isa. As I put things away she made sure I knew what I was free to eat and what was to be saved for certain meals. After all the food stuffs were put away Isa handed me the other shopping bag.

"Here is some stuff I thought you might need. Towels of your very own, a lamp for your nightstand and condoms and lube." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks Isa," I said as I turned to leave.

"Not so fast Noah, we need to talk, lay down some ground rules."

"Really?" Wow, that was really whiney.

"Yes Noah, I may be the cool young aunt, but your mom would kill me if I just let you waste away."

"Yeah right, she doesn't care."

She reached out a hand to give my shoulder a squeeze. "I know it feels that way, but she really does care."

"Really? Did she say that?"

"Well, no not exactly, but she has asked about you. That was a few days ago. Come on, let's sit." she led me into the living room and we sat next to each other on the couch. We turned so we could look at one another. She looked all concerned, which kinda bugged me, I know that's stupid, but it's there. "So, as I was saying, she called me the other day thinking that maybe you had come here. I told her that you were staying with Kurt and Finn and she seemed torn about that. Like relieved that you were with Finn and Carole, but not too sure about you staying with Kurt. I know that sucks Noah, believe me. I yelled at her a little, then I called her just after you called me to say you were going to stay with me. I told her that you were gonna stay here and she seemed relieved." I gave her a look. "But I don't think her being relieved is for the reason you're thinking. I'm pretty sure it's because she knows you'll be safe with me and she knows where to find you when she's ready."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "What makes you think it isn't just because I'm not with my abomination of a boyfriend?"

"She's my sister. No matter how estranged we may have become we do have a history. I have always been able to decode her and her true feelings and intent."

"Uh hu…"

"Yes that's right and don't you forget it! Now, on to the rules." I groaned and she shot me an annoyed look. "First, all the usual rules still apply, if you go out clubbing or whatever, be home by two or call so I know what's up. You need to pull your own weight around here as usual as well. Now on to the new ones. If you are going to live with me, you need to go to school and I expect passing grades." I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious Noah! Also, I think you should get a job. I can't afford to be giving you spending money." She paused for a moment as if she was thinking. "Well I guess that's it, do you find it all agreeable?"

"Yeah, I can do that, though the grades may be a problem without Kurt around."

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine. You are smarter than you let on, or even know yourself."

"Yeah ok, whatever. So can I go now?"

"Damn, you really are a teenager. Yes, go," she said while shooing me.

I headed into my room, phone in hand, calling Kurt back as I went.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Puck**

About a week after moving in with Isa, I started going to school. I made the football team and avoided their show choir like the plague. I was doing pretty good too, that is until I had been going to Washington High for two weeks. I was headed toward lunch completely unaware that I was singing to myself. That is until I was stopped on my way to the cafeteria by a bubbly blond girl.

"Hello?" She said, she just kind of appeared in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were singing to yourself just now-"

"I was?"

"Yes, and pretty good actually."

"Yeah, so?"

"So… I was hoping you would consider joining our glee club."

"Sorry, but no."

"No? Why?"

"It's a kinda long story and I don't know you so bye." I walked away from her. She was cute, but she really reminded me of Rachel and that was unnerving. I kept on and made my way to eat my lunch. I found an empty table in the corner and sat. I pulled out the knish that Isa had packed me for lunch and started nibbling on it. I had been going to this school for two weeks and I had managed to stay a loner. Sure I knew some of the other guys on the team, but I hadn't really made any friends. I didn't really want any friends. I had those back in Lima and I didn't want to be staying here long enough to warrant making friends. I spotted the blond Rachel wannabe girl and felt my phone vibrate at the same time. I pulled my phone out and looked at it. I had a text from Kurt so I opened it.

_Dad said I could go out to visit you this weekend. Friday night good?_

I smiled, then punched in a response.

_The only thing that would make that better is if today was Friday._

I pushed send then looked up and jumped. The Rachel-be was sitting across from me. I just looked at her for a moment, wondering how the hell she does that.

"Are you a vampire?"

"What?" she asked me.

"Vampires can just show up out of nowhere without you knowing it."

"So?"

"Never mind, what do you want? I already told you that I don't want to join your club."

"I know what you told me, but I never give up that easy." She smiled at me and I immediately noticed the look she was giving me. She was gonna try to flirt with me to get what she wanted. "If you wont try out now, then go out with me Friday night and if I can't convince you," she leaned forward to give me a direct view of her cleavage, "then I promise I'll give up."

She was good, but I was taken. "Sorry, wait, what's your name?"

"Heather, and you're Noah." Should I be freaked that she knows my name?

"Puck." She raised an eyebrow. "Call me Puck, only one person who isn't in my family (and Rachel) gets to call me Noah."

"Ah, a girlfriend?"

"Something like that, so I can't take you up on your offer, I'm taken and already have plans." I'm not quite sure why I didn't tell her right then about Kurt, I just didn't.

"Well, if dating is out of the question, then what can I do to convince you?"

"I don't know Heather. Can I finish my lunch?"

"You can if you come audition after school." She smiled at me so big I thought her cheeks might burst from the pressure.

"Fine, but when I make it in, it doesn't mean I'm actually gonna join."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I know how awesome I am."

She gave me a look that was part admiration, part sex and was that evil? "She's lucky."

"Huh?"

"Your not girlfriend that you're going out with on Friday, she's lucky."

I just laughed as she got up.

"So I'll see you today after school in the auditorium?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah." I shoved the last bit of my knish into my mouth as I looked down at my phone. Kurt had texted again while I was talking to Heather.

_Love you, I wish it was Friday too._

I smiled, god I missed him.

_Love you too baby… I'm trying out for the glee club here today…_

I hit send and sat tensely, munching on an apple. I'm not quite sure why I was nervous about telling Kurt about my audition. Then my phone vibrated and I jumped. It took me way to long to look at the screen.

_That's great honey!_

He really is the best.

**Sam**

Puck had been gone for three weeks and Sam had been making up any and every excuse to see Kurt as he could. He finally decided that he could start really turning on the charm. Sure him and Puck were still together, but it would only be a matter of time before the distance got to be too much. He figured that if he could plant some kind of feelings in Kurt, be it lust or affection, that he was sure to fall into Sam's arms as soon as Puck and him break it off. Sam was heading to class thinking about this when he heard the voice of the boy who had been in his thoughts calling his name. He turned to see Kurt hurrying toward him.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing after practice, why?"

"Can you come over?"

Whoa, this might be even easier than he thought. "Sure."

"Great we need to have one of our sessions, actually as many days this week that you can make it over would be great."

"Ok, well I'm free pretty much all week."

"Good, you're the best Sam, thanks!"

With that Kurt sauntered off leaving Sam incredibly full of self satisfaction and anticipation. He watched him go and loved the view. He headed to his class and thought up all the ways he could put the latest part of his get with Kurt plan into action.

**Puck**

I was so happy that I was gonna get to see Kurt in just four days, that my day kinda flew by. I was even kind of looking forward to my audition, honestly I missed singing. Lucky for me I had my guitar in my truck, so after the last bell I ran out to grab it before heading back in for my audition. I had picked out a song that Kurt would be proud of. I have to admit that he has become quite the faggy influence on me. Before we got together, I avoided musicals like some kind of fatal disease. But after he made me watch RENT (the DVD of the last show on Broadway), I had to admit that it was a pretty good show. The music especially is good. It was funny, I texted Kurt to tell him what song I had picked and I swear I could hear him squeal.

I made my way to the auditorium and was immediately greeted by Heather. "Hello Puck! I'm so glad you came! This is Mrs. Fisher, the director for Swingin Singers," she said as she gestured toward a woman about Mr. Shue's age who dressed how I imagine Rachel might be dressing in fifteen years. He skirt was longer that the ones Rachel usually wears and her sweater was plain and less hideous. But you get the picture. She had blond hair in a style similar to Ms. Pilsbury. She reached out a hand to me and I shook it.

"Hey."

"It's nice to meet you, Puck is it?" I nodded. "Well lets see what you've got," she gestured toward the stage.

"Is it cool if I play my guitar?"

"Yes, we also have a band if you have music." She pointed toward some people on the stage.

I headed toward them while pulling the sheet music out of my bag. I handed the sheets to one of them and he nodded as he handed them out to the others. I found a stool and sat on it and made sure my guitar was in tune before I started playing. I pushed aside the little bit of nerves that had surfaced and began.

_One song_

_Glory_

_One song,_

_Before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind…_

_Find one song,_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One song,_

_He had the world at his feet,_

_Glory,_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl…_

_Find glory,_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song_

_Before the sun sets_

_Glory- on another empty life_

_Time flies - Time dies_

_Glory- one blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory- Glory_

_Find_

_Glory_

_In a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire_

_An eternal flame_

_Find_

_One song_

_A song about love_

_Glory'_

_From the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find _

_The one song_

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory _

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then no need to endure any more…_

_Time dies _

When I finished everyone was silent for a moment. It's that silence that tells you that you killed it. After a few moments, everyone burst into enthusiastic applause. That's right, I'm awesome.

Mrs. Fisher walked up to me. "Well, Puck, you have a spot in our choir if you want it. I'll get things figured out so that you can attend our class daily and if I'm mot mistaken, you're on the football team, correct?"

"That's right, will it be a problem?"

"No, but your afternoons will be pretty booked up between now and sectionals. Do you think you can keep up with your school work?"

"Yes ma'am, I did it at my old school back in Lima."

"Good, then welcome to Singin Singers!"

I was introduced to the rest of the club, they seemed pretty cool but it kind of made me miss my friends from New Directions. After we worked on teaching me some songs they were working on as well as some dance moves, we were free to go. As I headed out to my car, Heather caught up with me, looping her arm with mine.

"I'm so glad you auditioned! Our voices will complement each other nicely!"

"Huh?"

"Well, I get most of the female leads and I'm sure you will be getting most of the male ones…"

"Really?" I have to admit that this surprised me. I was so used to Finn getting the leads.

"Yes really, I thought you knew how awesome you are." She gave me a smile laced with challenge.

"I do. I just never got leads really back home."

"Well, the director of that glee club must be deaf or crazy," she said as she disengaged herself from my arm. "See you tomorrow!" She called to me as she ran off.

I pulled out my phone as I headed to my car, finding the number I wanted and pushing send.

"Hello, love.," Kurt answered. "So how did it go?"

"I got in, and this girl who is kinda like a hotter, less fashionably challenged Rachel says she thinks I'm be getting most of the male leads."

"Honey, that is fantastic! I wish I was there with you so I could give you a celebratory kiss!"

"No worries babe, we'll be able to kiss and then some in just a few days." I heard something in the background.

"Hey Noah, I gotta go. I'm so happy for you though! I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye hun, I love you."

"Yeah me too," I said, then I hung up. I hopped in my truck and headed home feelling a little extra awesome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here be chapter 14!**

**Thank you jjake09 for beta'ing for me, he's awesome! Thanks to all who review, you rock!**

**The song in this chapter is Faithful Lover by Declan Bennett, yes I have a little crush. You can find it on you tube, though the version I found has part of a different song as the opening.**

**Glee still isn't mine, really**

**Kurt**

Thursday afternoon came and Kurt was exceedingly happy that he would be heading to Dayton after school the next day. He missed his boyfriend so much. Things around McKinley had changed, sadly for the worse, but he would never tell Noah that. Karofsky had started bullying him again now that Noah was gone. It wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before though so he wasn't going to bother telling his man. Knowing him, he would fly off the handle and rush to Lima to kick Dave's ass. It did help that he had Mercedes and strangely enough, Sam. The blonde and him had become pretty good friends. They had been seeing a lot of each other lately and Kurt welcomed the friendship. He didn't really understand why Noah thought that Sam had it for him; he had been nothing but a friend these past few weeks. Kurt found it funny that in some ways Sam was nerdier than himself. Kurt was not a fan of Avatar, neither has he ever been into role playing, well at least not like Dungeons and Dragons. Not that Sam would admit to playing D & D, the only reason he admitted it to Kurt was because he saw his Buffy DVD's. Kurt had to inform Sam that his nerdienes was gay, not just nerdy. Sam had been over at his place every day this week. They had been working on his "payment" for his advice giving. Kurt was getting more and more excited about seeing Noah each time him and Sam got together. No matter how much he enjoyed hanging out with Sam, he always missed Noah more when he was with him. Probably because what they were doing was all about Noah.

Kurt was in his room after school packing and waiting for Sam to show up. He was listening to a mix that always made him think of Noah, sex with him, cuddling with him, just him. He was dancing and singing as he took things from one place to his suit case. Then he was struck with incredible embarrassment when he realized that Sam had been watching him.

"Nice butt," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up,' Kurt squealed as he launched a pillow at him. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you hold back in glee club. With your dancing at least." He gave Kurt a look that was slightly alarming, but Kurt just brushed it off as playful, friendly flirting. They had been doing that some lately.

"Ok, whatever, lets get to this eh?"

"Yeah ok, I guess. Or we could…"

Kurt was suddenly aware that Sam had gotten way closer to him. "Um, we could what?" Kurt asked him, getting suspicious.

Sam closed the distance between the two of them. "I'm sure we could think of something."

Kurt backed away from him, going to grab his latest purchase. "How about we just get right to it? Then maybe after if we want we can watch a movie or something? I really want to get to work, cause I'm going to see Noah tomorrow. For the weekend." Kurt really emphasized that last part and he was pretty sure he saw Sam's face fall. Good. Sure Kurt didn't want to hurt him, but he had to understand that Noah and him are together and in no way does Sam stand a chance. It seemed to work because they did stop talking and get to what they were supposed to be doing. This time their session was strained though, less easy going and fun than the previous ones. Kurt didn't like it, but he also didn't know what to do about it. So he just stuck with it and suffered through. Once they had decided that they had had enough, Sam turned to Kurt, a strange look on his face.

"So…"

"Yes?"

Sam stepped up so that their bodies were as close as they could get without actually touching. "Am I crazy, or is there something here?" He gestured at Kurt, then himself as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" Sam leaned in closer, licking his lips.

Kurt put a hand on Sam's chest and gently pushed. "If you are about to try what I think you are, you should just stop right now."

Sam sighed, "come on Kurt, like you've never thought about it. Especially with Puck so far away now."

That really pissed Kurt off. "Ok Rock Star Barbie, I don't know where you got the idea that even a sliver of me could possibly be attracted to you, but you are sadly mistaken. You may be entertaining some kind of ideas that because you play football and guitar that I would be falling all over myself to get a piece. But if that's what you think, then you obviously don't even know me a little. I would like it if you left now. Thanks for the lessons, even though I'm sure they were just some ploy to get into my pants."

"But, Kurt-"

"No! There is absolutely nothing you could say to make this ok. I was actually beginning to consider you a friend so I will think about whether I still want you to fill that spot. But know this Sam, if we stay friends you have to know without a doubt that we," he pointed to Sam and then himself, "will NEVER be more than that."

Sam looked as though he was going to say something and Kurt just put a hand up to stop him before shooing him up the stairs. Sam stood there, a look on his face like he was trying to figure out what he should do before finally just leaving. Kurt collapsed down on his bed feeling stupid, confused and hurt. He reached for his phone, intending to call Noah before thinking better of it. He would just get pissed off and want to come out to Lima to teach Sam a lesson. No he would wait to drop this news on his boyfriend until he was in Dayton with him.

The next day Kurt couldn't wait for school to end. After he had calmed down some, he finished packing and put his stuff by the stairs so he would remember it in the morning. He was so excited that he decided to leave as soon as school was over. His day couldn't have gone by more slowly. It didn't help that he was desperately trying to avoid Sam. He was pretty successful though, only seeing him during glee which he could only avoid if he skipped. That he didn't want to do. So he had to endure Sam's pleading glances and attempts to speak with him. Finally he just had to stop him and reiterate all he had said the night before, reassuring him that he would consider continuing a friendship with him. Only if he got rid of any romantic ideas concerning the two of them. After glee, his day thankfully went by much faster and he managed to avoid Sam for the rest of the day. While he sat in his last class, he was practically holding his breath, watching the seconds tick by. When the final bell rang he jumped up, grabbed his bag and was outta there faster than you could say "hello designers." He was almost to his car when Karofsky stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going homo?"

"Away from you," Kurt said as he made to walk around the oaf in front of him.

"Not so fast," he said while advancing on Kurt, who expertly ducked out of the neanderthal's way and ran the few feet to his navigator.

Kurt got in his car, started it and was heading away from the school before his heart stopped pounding so hard. He headed to the garage so he could say goodbye to his dad and listen to lectures about being safe. He thinks Carole has been talking to Burt because he seems to no longer think his son will never have sex. Hence embarrassing (one sided) conversation that Kurt mostly doesn't listen to. That out of the way, he got back into his car and pulled out his phone to text Noah that he was leaving. Then he started the car and was on his way.

**Puck**

When Friday finally arrived, I was so freakishly happy that I was almost ashamed, so not badass. When the last bell sounded, I found myself rushing to get to my truck. I got to my locker and realized that I was being ridiculous cause he wouldn't be here for at least a few hours. I tried to calm myself down as I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the parking lot. I started focusing on figuring out what I could do until Kurt got here. I was so in my head that I didn't notice that Heather was waiting for me outside my truck.

"Hi Puck!" She waved at me and gave me that sickly-sweet smile that I have come to know as her "I want something face."

"Heather, what's up?"

She stepped up so that she was right in front of me and placed a hand on my arm. "My car is in the shop. My mom gave me a ride to school, but she can't pick me up, so… I was hoping that I could get a ride home from you."

"You know I have plans, right?"

"Yeah, but that won't be until later, your date lives in Lima, she won't be here for a couple hours at least. My place is only a ten minute drive from here." She actually gave me puppy dog eyes complete with a bat or two.

"Fine, but I'm not going into your house or anything like that."

"Why would you say that if you weren't thinking of doing just that?"

"Because I know people like you." Really, the more I got to know her she was proving to be a Rachel, Santana hybrid. "I wouldn't put it past you to still try to date me even though you know I'm taken."

"Puck, really I'm shocked!"

"Oh shut up and get in the truck." Just as I said that I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and saw that Kurt had texted me.

_On my way baby!_

I smiled so damn big when I typed in my response that of course Heather noticed.

"A message from the girlfriend?" She smiled all coyly at me, yeah like I believe that.

"Yeah, about that-" but I couldn't finish cause she was just suddenly climbing into the truck.

So I got in myself and she immediately snatched my ipod out of my hand before I could hook it up. "What are you doing?"

"You can tell a lot about a person by the music they listen to and I want to know more about you. You're very guarded you know."

I tried to get the music player from her, but she was too fast. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm guarded because I don't want people to know me really?"

She wasn't even listening anymore and I was getting pissed. But before I could say anything she squealed. "You have Gaga? Oh my god, and Sara Mclaughlin!"

"That isn't mine, dammit Kurt!"

"Wait, who's Kurt?"

"Kurt is the person I'm seeing tonight, and all weekend. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" she whispered, deflating a bit.

The cab of my truck suddenly became uncomfortably silent. "If you have a problem with that, then I can just let you out here. We can't be far from your place."

"No, its, that isn't it. I just, wait, you're gay? That kinda blows my mind!"

"Well, yeah, mostly gay anyway." I could feel her staring at me and it was unnerving. "Would you stop staring at me? And where are we going, your place should be right around here, right?"

"Oh… uh…Yeah, right up here, the third house on the right."

I pulled over and she went about gathering her things. "Hey, Heather?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked up at me.

"Can we keep this between us? I mean I want to be the one who comes out, ya know? Plus I'm still trying to assess how cool the kids at school are."

"No problem Puck, your secret is safe with me!" She smiled that ridiculous smile, then hopped out of my truck. "Thanks!" She called just before shutting the door and running up to her house.

I headed back home (it still feels kinda weird to think of Isa's place as home) and decided on the way that I would lift weights in the exercise room. It was the perfect thing to pass the time until Kurt showed up. It turns out that Heather lives pretty close to me so I was home within seven minutes. I went straight to my room to change, then texted Kurt to let him know to text me when he got here so I could go let him in. I made my way to the exercise room which is pretty minimal, I mean she ain't rich. The room consists of two treadmills, two stair machines, a weight bench and a rack of free weights. I sat on the bench and decided to start with the free weights. Before getting started I put my phone on the bench behind me after starting my favorite mix of hip-hop, rock and rap on its built in mp3 player.

About an hour later my muscles were all screaming at me so I decided a shower was in order. I stopped by my room to get a change of clothes then went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, undressed then got in. The hot water felt do damn good on my sore tired muscles. It felt so good that I stayed in the shower until the water started to turn cold, which is a long time in an apartment. I got out and immediately heard someone else in the apartment.

"Isa, is that you?" I called out while opening the door and looking down the hall. What I saw had me rushing out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "Kurt! What the hell, you didn't call or text, did you, how did you get in here?" I made it to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a feverish hug.

"Whoa, down boy! Isa let me in. She had just come by to grab something right when I pulled up. That's why I didn't call or text. When we heard the shower I just decided to let you finish. Cause if you had just gotten into the shower, then you must have been working out for a long time. I wanted to make sure you were nice and clean." He smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss. When the kiss broke, he stepped away. "I have something for you." He walked over by the couch and I suddenly noticed that there was a guitar there. He pulled it out of the case and slung the strap around his shoulders, then began tuning it. "You know, you were right about Sam. He came on to me last night. But I assure you, I told him off in a serious way. He had been giving me secret guitar lessons."

"What? Why? Baby you know if you just asked I would teach out."

"I know that honey, but if you taught me, then this wouldn't be quite as exciting."

He began to play and I immediately recognized the song. He stumbled over the opening slightly, but it was pretty good for someone as new as he was to playing. I know I had a stupid grin on my face, I couldn't help it. He continued to play, then started singing.

_I cant wait to get you on your own and dive into that skin_

_I love hanging off your every arm you can tell by my grin_

_I cant wait to get your clothes off and explore what I call mine _

_I'll introduce you to my friends and family I'll make them genuflect to my shrine _

_Don't speak, don't act any other way Just do it like I told you to, just say…_

I could see that the playing was getting difficult for him. So I grabbed my guitar which thankfully I had left in the living room last night. I smiled at him to let him know how mushy I was feeling, then looked a question at him. He nodded then I started playing with him.

_I'm gonna be a faithful lover _

_I'll live up to every task you ask of me _

_I'll be the daughter or the son that you never had you'll see_

_I'm gonna stand beside my loved one till death deletes our time _

_Even if you decide to fuck me over in one or two years time_

He stopped playing and set his guitar down without missing a beat, continuing to sing.

_I cant wait to rush into whatever and devote to the unknown _

_Slap that sticker upon my head saying 'My! How I've grown! _

_I cant wait to feel those multiples that I've heard so much about _

_I'm pretty sure that you can satisfy me inside as well as out_

He started slowly walking toward my while unbuttoning his shirt as he did.

_Don't stall, don't try and be something that you're not_

_Just bask in all the beauty that you've got_

_I'm gonna be a faithful lover _

_I'll live up to every task you ask of me _

_I'll be the daughter or the son that you never had_

_you'll see I'm gonna stand beside my loved one till death deletes our time _

_Even if you decide to fuck me over in one or two years time_

He stopped just in front of me, his shirt forgotten on the floor. I started singing with him and I'm pretty sure he started undoing his pants.

_I can't wait, I can't, I can't, I can't uh uh uh uh, I cant wait, I can't_

_I can't wait…_

_You might call me impatient but I can't wait oh I just can't wait _

_For a cold dark winter evening when I get home really late_

_I can't wait for you to tear at my testosterone all night_

_I'm willing and able and naked on the table baby lets make love tonight!_

I let him sing that last line himself, then sang the last bit with him, not taking my gaze away from his eyes, even though I part of me really wanted to_._

_Don't speak, don't act any other way _

_Just do it like I told you to, just say_

_I'm gonna be a faithful lover _

_I'll live up to every task you ask of me _

_I'll be the daughter or the son that you never had _

_you'll see I'm gonna stand beside my loved one till death deletes our time_

_Even if you decide to fuck me over in one or two years time_

The song was over, I stopped playing and looked down. My boyfriend was standing in front of me stark naked. I carefully but quickly discarded my instrument and pulled him to me, kissing him like the world would end if I didn't. When I pulled away I stooped down, keeping one hand on his hip while I grabbed his pants. Then I stood back up, lifted him and headed for my bedroom.

**Reviews make me like super gay (you know, like happy I'm pretty sure its impossible for me to be any gayer in the sexuallity sense lol)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, here be chapter 15! jasondragon, oops, I'm a day late. Sorry! As usual, thanks to jjake09 and my reviewers! This one is kinda short and a bit of a tease, hope you like it!**

**Dude, really Glee is so not mine**

**Puck**

We lay in my bed all out of breath and sticky and I was giddy. Yes Noah Puckerman was fucking giddy, not that I would ever really admit to it. Laying there, Kurt all wrapped around me, I think I really was genuinely happy. The past few weeks have pretty much sucked. Sure football is good and glee helps, but overall I haven't been feeling any better. Honestly I've been a little bit worse. I miss Kurt and all my friends back home and above all that, I miss Sari, my mom and my nana. It kinda makes me feel like moving out here wasn't the right choice. Then I hang out with Isa for a while and realize that it probably really was. I just wish that I could have Kurt at least, here with me all the time.

As if he read my thoughts, he turned my face to me and kissed me. "Where were you just then?"

"Nowhere, just thinking about how I wish you could be here always." He smiled at me and I knew that look. "I do stand by my decision to move here though. Isa is good for me."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I just really miss you too." Then he kissed me again, this time with fever.

He crawled back on top of me and I growled against his mouth. He kissed a trail from the corner of my mouth down to my neck. He continued on until he made it to my belly. I started to writhe beneath him and I could feel his smile against my skin. Then all of the sudden he was laying beside me again, his mouth (or any other part of him) no longer touching my body. I made a frustrated noise while I turned to face him, propping myself up on my elbow. He was mirroring me perfectly.

"So, you haven't told me much about your new school or anything…"

"Yeah, so?" I pulled him to me and he pushed against me.

"No, no, no. No round two until we talk some."

"You're evil, you know that?"

He nodded. "And you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah, well really there isn't much to tell. I go to school, football and glee practice and come home, do homework, talk to you and go to bed. Food happens somewhere in there too."

"Oh come on Noah! Do you really expect me to believe that you haven't made any friends?"

"Yes. Look, there is that kinda scary chick from glee, but you could hardly call us friends. I guess I'm friendly with some of the football players and glee members, but there is nobody I would consider an actual friend. I don't plan to stay here long enough to make those. Now, come here," I pulled him into a kiss that there was no way he could ignore. He moaned into my mouth and I knew it did the trick. He wrapped his arms around me and I rolled as I pulled him on top of me. My hands found his ass and I squeezed, causing him to break the kiss in order to cry out. He peered down at me and a look crossed his face that I certainly didn't expect to see.

"She likes you, doesn't she?"

"What? Why are you talking about Heather when we're naked and hard?"

"Something is off with you. I think that's it."

"Well for your information, I don't think she likes me. Not really, I mean she flirts with me, even hits on me, but I think its cause she wants something."

"Yeah, to get in your pants!" He sat up, folded his arms across his chest and glared down at me.

I sat up, adjusting us so we were each sitting on the bed, his legs over mine. "Look, baby, sure she might want me, but she can't have me and she knows it. She knows who you are, including your name."

"Ok, but does she think you're gay or mostly gay?"

"Mostly, but that's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what baby? She can try all she wants, she aint getting me. Anyway, like you have the right to get all weird, aren't you the one who mentioned Sam and the fact that I was right?"

"Yeah…"

"So there Kurt, I'm not the only one fending someone off. Look, its gonna happen. We are far away from each other and we're both insanely hot. What matters is that we don't let it get to us in any way."

"Ok… So you don't want to adjust our rules?"

"Ah, so that's what this is about? You are worried that now that I'm out here, I'm gonna want to go out and fuck anyone and everyone whenever you aren't around?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah."

I leaned in and gave him one of my 'I love you' kisses. "Baby, I love sex, its true, but I love you too. I'm cool sticking to only picking up other guys when you're with me, we just have to make sure to keep up the nightly phone sex." I smirked at him and he pulled me into a mouth bruising kiss.

I ended up on top of him and finally I thought we were headed toward round two. I started kissing my way down his body, then let out a frustrated grunt as he started talking and it wasn't dirty.

"So, you don't want to mess with girls?"

"Jesus Kurt!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know."

"No babe, I don't want to mess with girls. Now lets stop talking and get to fucking."

He smiled up at me. "You say the sweetest things."

"That's right," I said just before resuming where I had left off.

I lowered my mouth to his soft belly again and started teasing him with my teeth, tongue and lips. I moved to the side a little and kissed a trail right past where he wanted my mouth to be. I kept kissing, licking and biting down his thigh. He started squirming and making high pitched helpless sounds. I reached my hands up to squeeze his hips while I continued over on the other thigh. I worked my way up until my mouth was so close to his balls that a deep breath would have me kissing them. I flicked my tongue out and he shivered above me.

"Noah! Stop teasing me!"

I'm a nice guy no matter what anyone says, so I pulled one of his balls into my mouth. The sounds he started making were so fucking hot that I started echoing him as best I could. That just about sent him over the edge, so being the nice guy that I am, I replaced my mouth with a hand and moved my mouth to his cock. I moved my other hand up his torso, to tweak his nipple as I deep throated him.

"B-b-ba-by! I… Oh god!" I knew I was totally rocking his world, so I was slightly confused when he pulled my mouth off of him. I gave him a questioning look, then he wiggled out from under me. I started to turn around and he stopped me with a hand on my back. Then I tried to look back at him and he pushed my head down. I almost got mad, but then I realized that it really turned me on. He was rummaging around some and I wondered what he was up to. Soon I got my answer in the form of his lubed up hand rubbing against my hole. He put one finger in, then started biting me on my back.

"Fuck Kurt, more," I shouted while clawing at the mattress and thrusting my ass back.

He complied by adding one, then two more fingers and pumping in and out of me furiously. Just as I was about to completely loose it, he pulled his hand way. I only had a moment to be disappointed before I felt his dick sliding into place where his fingers had been.

"Ooooohhhhh baaa beee," I moaned into the pillow, then there was a knock at the door. We both just froze.

"You two decent?" Isa called out.

"No!" We both shouted, then heard laughter on the other side of the door.

"Well, Jane is here and we brought food. I thought we could all have a nice big gay dinner!" We heard her laughing more as she headed down the hall.

Kurt started to pull out of me. "No, baby, don't."

"But Noah, they're right down the hall!" He rolled off me and I turned to look at him, a perfect pout on my face. He leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his body around mine. "We have all weekend honey," he smiled, "don't you worry, we will finish this." Then we both got up, wrapped ourselves in blankets and headed to the bathroom.

Just before we closed the bathroom door I called out, "we're taking a quick shower!"

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that! I know what quick means!"

Kurt and I both laughed as we stepped into the hot shower.

**Reviews make me giddy! Leave one please :D No really, I like to know what you like/don't like. Thanks!**

**~Eryc**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there, so sorry for the crazy long wait. My life got full of grazy and I just stopped writing for a while. But I'm back now!**

**Thanks as always to jjake for being awesome (and beta-ing for me :D). Also thank you to all you readers who didn't hunt me down because of the waiting! So ok, no more waiting, here goes! (Glee still isn't mine)**

**Puck**

Dinner was definitely a gay affair. Jane and Isa were being all mushy so Kurt and I turned it into a competition of sorts. If Isa or Jane looked at the other, causing her to blush or giggle, Kurt would kiss my cheek. If Kurt and I shared a long look and/or touch, Isa and Jane would kiss. It went like that for a while until Isa stopped it by announcing that she and Jane were going out.

"You going to some muncher bar?" I smirked and Isa rolled her eyes at me.

Kurt gave me a shove. "That's it, no more Queer As Folk for you honey." I gave him a questioning look. "You aren't Brian Kinney, no matter how hot you are or how many notches there are in your proverbial bedpost."

I smirked at him for a moment before I noticed the look on his face. "Wait, are you making fun of me? What does proverbial mean?" The three of them laughed and refused to tell me anything. So I went to my room. No I wasn't sulking. Really, I just wanted to… uh… play my guitar. So I grabbed it on my way there. I sat on my bed, strumming for a while until Kurt walked in.

"Noah?"

"Yeah," I answered, without looking up from my guitar.

I felt him sit next to me and finally looked up. "You weren't planning on us going out tonight, were you?"

"Why?"

He smiled, "because Isa and Jane are going to Masque."

"You're kidding!" I sat up, placing my guitar on the bed next to me.

"I wish I was honey, but I'm sadly not."

"Shit, well," I gave him my sexiest smirk, "I guess we're staying in tonight!" I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to me.

"Whoa! Down boy, they are still here!"

"They are and I don't give a fuck," I said, and then I was kissing him.

"Uhem," I heard Isa clearing her throat from the doorway. Instead of stopping the kiss, I held one finger out toward her and deepened the attack on my boyfriend's mouth. That is until he pushed me away, laughing.

I looked up to see Isa and Jane in the doorway. "Yes?" I asked, an innocent look on my face.

They just stood there looking at me for a moment, then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Do you two mind? We were in the middle of something."

"Clearly," Isa smirked at us. "Well, we're off you two, be safe!" she called as her and her girlfriend turned to leave.

I leaned toward Kurt only to have him stop me. "What's up babe?"

"Nothing honey, believe me, I have no problem with making love again… I just, well I do kind of want to do something else too."

"Ok, we'll do something, but first," I grabbed his hand and moved it to the growing bulge there.

"Noah, seriously? You are still hard even after Isa and Jane and everything?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No."

"Well," I said as I pulled him onto my lap, "I can fix that!"

Then my mouth was on his. After we kissed for a while he turned so that he was straddling my hips, then pushed me down and attacked my mouth, neck and collar.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, baby, that's good."

He smiled against my skin and I felt his hands pushing my shirt up. He sat back long enough to pull it off before getting right back to where he had been. It wasn't long before his tongue found one nipple and his hand found the other. My back arched involuntarily and the movement made Kurt smile and echo my sounds of pleasure. He started kissing me all over my chest and stomach, trailing his hands down my torso the whole time. Then he was pushing at my pants. I took the opportunity to help him out, first with my pants, then his. He lay back on top of me and I reveled in the feel of his smooth skin against mine. His lips were on mine and suddenly I was overcome with… feeling. With… love. As strange as this sometimes still was for me (Kurt will NEVER know that) I welcomed the feeling because it was way better than the shame that had been my norm lately. He pulled away from me slightly and started to turn me over.

"Wait," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it honey?"

"What are you doing?"

He smiled, "I thought we would pick up where we left off."

"Believe me baby, I would love that, its just…"

He softly ran his finger tips down my cheek. "Its just what hun?"

"I… I wanna, you know."

"Face me?"

"Yeah, cause its more… uh…"

"Intimate?" he asked while pushing my legs apart with his.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

"Love you," he said as he pushed my knees up.

I smiled up at him. "I love you too, now you gonna get to fucking me or what?"

He chuckled, "I'm so lucky to have such a romantic boyfriend."

Then his mouth was back on mine and I felt him reaching for something. I figured out what it was when I suddenly felt him rubbing slick fingers against my hole. He slid one into me and I cried out, arching my back. He moved his mouth to my neck and I thought I might lose it. He pulled away from me as he added another finger and I knew we had to move things along.

"Baby, I need you, not just your fingers."

He grinned down at me as he added another finger. "You want me inside you?" He whispered it against my mouth before claiming it with his. I moaned my affirmation into his mouth. "What was that?" he asked as he pulled away from me.

"Yes baby, I want you're cock inside of me."

He chuckled just before removing his fingers and handing me a condom. I took it from him, opened it and slid it on him. He sat back on his knees, pulling my legs up and putting my ankles on his shoulders. He smiled down at me as he finally started easing his way into me.

"Ooooohhhhh, baaa-beee," I moaned at the feel of him.

He moved in and out of me slowly at first until I gripped his arms and pleaded with my eyes for him to go faster. He picked up the pace and I just totally gave myself over to how good it felt. He pumped in and out of me, pushing me toward orgasm.

"Oh god baby…"

"Yeah," he breathed just before he smashed his mouth against mine. The motion caused friction on my dick. I was so lost in feeling good that I'm not sure who my cock was rubbing against. Really it didn't matter; it was enough to push me over the edge.

"Oh god baby, I'm gonna… ffffuuuucccckkkk, uuuuuhhhhhh!" I came all over both of our chests, then Kurt sprang back onto his knees and thrust into me one, two, three times before crying out and collapsing beside me. I rolled on my side so I was facing him. "Damn baby!"

He chuckled, "I love you too Noah. Then I moved in for a kiss.

"Mmmm," he murmured against my mouth, while wrapping himself around me. "You know honey; we don't have to go out tonight, if you take me out for brunch tomorrow."

I grinned at him. "Done," I kissed him again, "but baby, we should shower."

"Right?" He smiled as he peeled himself off of me grabbing my hand as he went. He pulled me along and into the shower.

After we were nice and clean, we cuddled up on the couch and had a horror movie marathon. Well, that and more sex.

The next morning we woke up to the sound of lesbians singing eighties pop hits really loud and a little off key. I rolled over, shoving my head under my pillow. Kurt rolled with me, enveloping my body in his.

"Mmmm, morning love."

I turned in his arms so I could face him, the pillow sliding away. "Morning baby," I pulled him to me and we kissed. "Can you fucking believe them?"

"Yes," he smiled, "let's get showered and out of here as soon as possible."

"Agreed, but we are gonna take care of these," I said while rubbing my hard on against his. "Right?"

"Of course honey," he giggled.

Sex and a shower later, Kurt and I got dressed and headed out to this place not far from school. The only reason I know that they have a brunch menu is that Heather mentioned it one of the only times I was actually listening to her. It was also a place that I had gone for coffee a few times. When we walked inside I looked at Kurt and saw by the look on his face that he approved and was a little surprised. It was a… I think the word is quaint, little place. Hardwood floors and walls, antique light fixtures and a flower on each table as well as little candles, no matter how early in the day it was. We were seated and I just knew today was going to be the best day I had had in a long time. Somehow being away had made seeing Kurt now that much better. It was like I was falling in love with him all over again. Damn, that is mushy, I am such a fag. Either that or a girl and I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl. Kurt and I sat at our table just looking at each other. I realized right then that I didn't want him to go and I started getting sad. I pushed those feelings aside and decided to just focus on right now. A waitress came and took our orders, French toast and two eggs for me and one slice of French toast (I had two) and fresh strawberries for my boy. We ate and talked, deciding that we would go out tonight since we didn't last night. We had both finished eating and were nursing our coffees and holding hands on the table (don't laugh), when something terrible happened.

"Puck!"

I looked up to see who it was and right away wished that we had gone somewhere else. "Hi Heather," I said.

She pushed her way next to me and fixed Kurt with an appraising, but somehow judgmental look. "So, this must be the boyfriend."

**Remember, reviews make me super gay!**

**~E**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, sorry this took a little longer than expected. My life is still a little crazy even though things are better. Thank you to jjake09 my fantastic beta for this story! You rock! Also thank you to all my reviewers! You make me giggle!**

**Glee really still isn't mine, just my OC's and my story ideas.**

**Kurt**

_Who does this girl think she is?_ Is all that Kurt could think from the second that she sat across from him and next to his boyfriend. "Yes, I am Kurt," he answered her while shooting daggers right through her smug little face and emphasizing his name.

She gave him an approving and venomous look before turning her attention to Noah.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Noah looked at her like she had just told him that she was Liz Taylor. "Uh, we're having brunch…"

She smiled, "well duh, I just mean, I didn't even think you knew about this place."

"Yeah, well you told me about it," he playfully nudged her with his elbow before continuing. "Plus, I knew Kurt would love it," he looked at his boyfriend then and that single gaze held a lot of love.

_That's my boy_, Kurt thought to himself while pushing the image of the shove out of his mind. Then he decided that the way to deal with this girl was to just play along. "Yes," he said while reaching across and grabbing his Noah's hand. "He was right, I love it." He turned his most winning smile toward Heather, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. Innocent enough, right? But no, what he said with that expression was 'bring it, bitch.' She gave him a look that clearly said that she caught on before turning her attention back to Noah.

"I'm here with my parents, Puck and they are dying to meet Swingin Singers newest male lead." She gave him what Kurt guessed was her winning smile, and as to be expected, it was nowhere near as good as his.

"Uh, no," Noah gave her that 'you must be crazy' look again. "I'm out with my boyfriend Heather. So no, maybe some other time. Can you go now?"

"Swingin Singers, seriously?" Kurt couldn't help hide behind humor because he noticed that Noah didn't all out shut her down. He even said that he would effing meet her parents. What in the world? He tried really hard not to focus on that part, but it was there and suspicion was creeping back up into him. Kurt was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the girl had left. He was snapped out of his trance like state by his boyfriend's hand waving in front of his face.

"Kurt? Hey baby, you here?"

"Wha- oh, yeah I'm here." He forced a smile before continuing. "Sorry honey, I was just thinking I guess. I see what you mean about Heather, she's a mess."

"Yeah, she's a weird one."

Kurt couldn't help thinking that she was a lot like not one but TWO of Noah's ex girlfriends. That really didn't sit well with him. Sure Noah isn't and never really was all that in to Rachel that way, but Santana is a different story all together. Heather is hot the way the Latina girl is and dresses how Rachel might if she knew what fashion is. She was wearing a black denim Minnie, a purple, black and gray stripped slightly oversized sweater with over the knee socks to match. Black boots that stopped just under her knees completed her ensemble. Not his style, edgier, but as much as he hated to admit it, she looked good. Also like Santana, Kurt could tell that Heather was smart and conniving and she wants Noah. Kurt was willing to believe that she is the type of girl who always gets what she wants. Now its not that he doesn't trust his boyfriend, but Noah is in a vulnerable state these days. Plus, being so far away from Kurt probably doesn't help. He must have been lost in his thoughts again because suddenly he realized that Noah had paid the check and was beckoning for him to follow. He did, they headed out to Noah's truck. Kurt was silent most of the ride back. He could tell that Noah knew something was up, but he didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything he could do was there? So he just sat there next to his boyfriend and thought over the whole exchange. Sure Noah defended him and made it apparent that he was taken with him… But he was a little flirty, sure that's just the way he is, but couldn't he put it in check this time? Seriously, its obvious the girl wants something and it isn't just a great singing partner.

**Puck**

Brunch was weird. I mean everything was awesome until Heather showed up. Now we're headed home and Kurt is silent. The kind of silent that tells me that he's bothered, and not in a good way. I spent the first few minutes of the ride silent as well, hoping he would offer up a reason for his mood. When he didn't I decided to be brave and risk his wrath. One thing I have learned in this relationship is that whenever Kurt is mad at me and I don't know why, assume its my fault. Or at least Kurt feels like I did something.

I sighed before beginning. "So what did I do now baby?" I glanced over and saw his mouth twitch, was that a smile maybe?

"You really don't know?"

Shit. "No, I can only guess that it has something to do with Heather. You started acting weird just after she showed up."

"Wow, you do have a brain in that big pretty head of yours."

Now that was just wrong, it wasn't hard for me to get pissed. "What the fuck Kurt? What the hell did I do? I was just as annoyed as I'm sure you were by her and I made it clear that I didn't want to talk with her, that I was out with YOU!"

"Yeah you did, but you also flirted a little and even said that you would meet her fucking parents!"

I just sat there speechless, I mean, really, what else could I do? I didn't know what to say, not because he was right, but because I couldn't believe that he thought I would flirt with her. I took a couple of breaths to calm myself before I spoke. "I don't want to meet her damn parents, I just wanted her gone. And I didn't flirt with her, not on purpose."

"Yeah, its never on purpose is it? But you do it! You did with Sam that one night and now with that ridiculous girl! Can't you see that she wants you? That now she sees it as a competition? She thinks she can steal you from me and I'm pretty sure that she wont stop until she succeeds!"

He yelled all that so loudly that I wouldn't be surprised if Finn called to tell him to quiet down. I was so confused, what on earth did I do that Kurt thought was flirting? Well, there is only one way to find out.

"Baby, how was I flirting? " I tried for a little sweetness to lessen the anger.

"Oh come on Noah, playfully nudging her with your elbow? That is flirting, and she thought so too."

I pulled the truck to a stop in front of the apartment building, then I turned toward him. "Baby, you know I didn't mean it that way, really, if you want me to I will call her right now and tell her again that she has no chance." I reached out to take his hand, then thought better of it. "Look, I don't know how many times I have to say this to you, but I love you Kurt. You. Sure I like fucking but you are the only person I want to be with. I don't care how many times I have to say it, I'll keep saying it until you get it through your head. I'm not gonna leave you for anyone, especially not Heather." We just sat there silent for a moment.

"It just worries me when you flirt, you know? I'm sitting here knowing that come Sunday I'll be going back to Lima and who knows when we'll see each other again. It certainly doesn't help knowing that and attractive girl wants you. Especially when I can tell that she's relentless…"

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry cause I would have to agree to be with her and I wont. Ok?"

He looked like he was fighting something off for a second, then he sighed. "Ok, I know you're right, its just that I don't want to loose you."

I did take his hand then as I leaned over to kiss him. I knew this wasn't over but I took his enthusiastic kissing back as a sign that we are indeed cool right now. I kissed him like I was a drunk and he was the last drop of alcohol on earth. As soon as our bodies were begging for more than kissing, we pulled apart, breathless.

"Damn you," Kurt breathed.

"What? Why?"

He smiled, "because I can never stay mad at you for long."

I returned his smile then we climbed out of the truck and headed up to the apartment. When we opened the door we were met with Isa sitting on the couch, alone, the phone in her hand and an unreadable look on her face.

"Whoa, Isa, what's up?"

She looked up at me then patted the space beside her before answering. I sat. "I just got off the phone with your mom."

"Shit, what did she say?" Kurt sat next to me then, rubbing my arm consolingly.

She took a deep breath before answering. "She wanted to talk to you, to ask how you are I guess. I told her that you went out for brunch, she perked up at that and wanted to know who the lucky girl was. Honestly I lost it. I asked her if she remembered why you were here in the first place. She said she thought it meant that you had broken it off with Kurt and wanted to get back to normal. I let her know that if that was the case, you would have just gone back home. So then she started freaking out and asking who you were with I told her and she freaked even more. She couldn't understand how I could let you be so wrong and live with me, how I could let your boyfriend spend the night. Yeah, well that's when I told her that my girlfriend spends the night, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh shit! You didn't?"

"Oh I did, she shut right up then. In fact she hung up. I'm sorry Noah, I think I may have made things worse for you."

"Like hell Isa, she needed to hear that and you needed to tell her." I meant what I said, even though it was all a little depressing. As much as I want my mom and nana back, I also know that I can't change who I am to have them in my life. "If she never comes around, then she never does. It isn't your fault." I only meant half of that though. I would so not be ok if my mom never accepts me even a little.

She reached out and squeezed my shoulder and gave me a look that said she knew I cared more about how my mom felt. "So," she said while looking from me to Kurt. "What do you two have planned for today?"

Kurt answered while looking a question at me. "Well, we don't have anything planned really. But I'm guessing we'll be going out later since we didn't last night."

"Yeah, if you want to," I said as I smiled at him, trying to show him that I wasn't all about other ass. He smiled back but I couldn't read it.

"Well," Isa said as she stood up. "You've got the place to yourselves for the afternoon, I got some things I gotta do." She smiled at us as she grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed toward the door. "I don't want to come home to any surprises now," she chuckled as the slipped out the door.

I turned to Kurt as soon as the door shut. "Damn, its like she thinks all we do is fuck."

He laughed. "Yeah, well she did interrupt us in sexual situations twice in one day."

I laughed. "Yeah well, we hadn't seen each other in how long?" I pulled him to me and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little tense. He did smile though and nod in agreement. "So, what do you wanna do?"

He turned to face me. "Can we just hang here? Buffy marathon?"

"Sounds great, you wanna start from the beginning or…?"

"I was thinking we should watch the third season, or at least some of it. I need some Faith."

"Sounds good. I got up and found the set, took out the first disk and put it in the player. We cuddled up on the couch and got to watching. Over all, being with Kurt that way made me happy. It felt good, but there was something in the air that made me a little uneasy.

Sometime during the third disc we fell asleep. I fell into uneasy dreams about scary girls, insecure boyfriends and vampires. The feeling of lips against my cheek woke me. My eyes fluttered open and I caught a glimpse of Kurt. "Hey baby," I murmured before turning to kiss his lips.

"Mmmmm, honey. If we're going out we should start getting ready. We also need to eat," he said as he got up and headed for my bedroom. I got up to follow him. When we got to my room he turned to me. "Honey, why don't you go make something for dinner while I get ready. That way everything will move faster."

"Ok," is what I said, but what I was thinking was, _what is up?_

**Reviews Please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, here is chapter 18! Sorry about the wait, life is full and I'm writing tons of stuff atm.**

**Thank you to jjake09 for betaing, he kicks ass. Also, thanks to my reviewers! Y'all rock :D**

**I still don't own Glee**

**Puck**

I made dinner, pasta and salad. When Kurt was done with his shower he had to do his hair so I hopped in the shower before we ate. As I washed my body, I went over the events of the day. Should I be worried? Should I suggest we just stay in? I am so fucking confused! I was worried when I left that the distance would be too much, but I never expected it to play out like this. Would Kurt be so insecure and dare I think, jealous if I was still in Lima? I had too many damn questions in my head and no answers. When I stepped out of the shower I was even more confused than when I went in. I headed to my room, mind still going crazy, and went about getting dressed. Once I was dressed in Kurt's favorite going clubbing outfit of mine, a black beater and medium wash jeans that hug my ass more than any other pair I own, I headed to the kitchen. When I got there I found my boyfriend sitting at the counter eating.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you; I was starved and didn't want it to get cold."

"That's ok baby," I said as I sat across from him and filled a plate. We sat in silence for a while, just eating until I couldn't stand it anymore. "So, are you sure you wanna go out? I mean all that has happened, ya know?" I reached over and took his hand in mine. I'm not sure how, but I suddenly knew what to say. It helped that it was totally how I felt. "I don't get to see you all that often and really I don't feel like sharing."

A wide grin spread across his face. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

I smiled back at him. "Really, I have been thinking and I'm not sure I wanna share you at all anymore."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

I sighed, "Honestly I don't really know, I just know that when you aren't here I miss you like crazy and now that you are here I wish you could stay. If I go out when you're back in Lima I just end up spending a lot of my time turning guys down. Not because of our agreement only, but because I just really want you."

Suddenly Kurt had climbed onto the counter and pushed the plates and bowls away so he could get to me. He pressed his lips to mine and I pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. We maneuvered ourselves to end with him sitting on the edge of the counter and me standing between his legs. We pressed our bodies together as if we could pass right through each other. I had totally lost myself in feeling when Kurt pulled away just far enough to speak to me without his lips touching mine.

"So, does this mean that we're monogamous now?"

I leaned in and smiled against his mouth, "yes," I whispered before claiming his mouth with mine again. I picked him up and moved us to the living room, barely breaking the kiss. I set him down on the couch and straddled him, then began nipping and licking his neck.

"Noah?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Mmmmm?" I responded, my mouth never leaving his skin.

"Not that I want to stop, but shouldn't we be going out?"

That caught my attention so I pulled away a little. "You really wanna go out now?" That came out way more whiney than I'd like, but hey…

He pulled me to him, his hands on either side of my face and spoke, our faces only an inch apart. "I want to go to the club, watch you dance and watch the sad faces of every guy who wants us but finds out he can't have us. Then you can fuck my brains out when we get home." He kissed me then, not allowing me to say a thing. Really that was ok; I wouldn't have had any words anyway.

**Kurt**

Kurt was so freakishly excited that Noah finally decided to be exclusive that he thought he might burst. It took a little while, but they did manage to stop making out long enough to make it to Masque. When they entered the club Kurt was reminded of the great feeling that the thump of base and the sea of sweaty men could elicit. Almost immediately heads turned to gawk at Noah who grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Kurt yet again felt like he could die. They made their way to the dance floor and Noah pulled him close to his chest, swaying to the beat.

It wasn't long before a really hot guy was dancing suspiciously, close to them. He was tall, a little over six feet, had caramel colored skin, hazel eyes and Kurt could see through the tight shirt he wore how nicely muscled he is. Kurt turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. Then he gently pushed against his chest, backing up just a little, but continuing to dance. Noah smirked at him and he smiled back, then he gestured toward the loiterer. Noah's smirk intensified and he kicked up his dancing a notch. Kurt took his cue and heated up his movements as well. Their little "friend" was practically drooling when he finally approached.

"Hey," he shouted over the music.

"Hey," they shouted back together.

Kurt found himself wondering what was going to happen next. He felt like this was a kind of trial to see if Noah really is serious about monogamy. He didn't have long to really think about all this because the guy in front of them spoke up again.

"I think I know who you two are."

"Really?" Kurt watched as Noah answered with a question. "What makes you think you know us?"

"I didn't say I knew you, but I do know Dave." He stepped closer then, practically pressing his body against the two of theirs. "You, are Puck and Kurt, Right?"

Noah's smirk intensified, "Yes we are. So you know Dave eh?"

"Yes, he told me all about you two." He gave us both a knowing look that was really more of a leer.

"And you want a piece, am I right?" Noah asked. The other guy just nodded, his look getting more heated. "Sorry dude, not gonna happen."

"Wha-, why?"

Noah looked to Kurt to see if he wanted to answer, but he didn't. He wanted to see what his boyfriend would say. "Look, you're hot and all, but we don't do that anymore." Dave's "friend" just stood there for a moment, looking confused.

That's when Kurt decided to say something. "Why are you still here, uh, what's your name?"

"Tyler," he shouted.

"Well, Tyler, what my boyfriend was trying to say is this; we aren't interested in fucking you." Noah started laughing and pulled Kurt toward the bar, leaving Tyler standing there with his mouth hanging open.

As the night went on, they turned down guy after guy and Noah downed drink after drink. Kurt had started getting a little worried. He has no way of knowing if Noah had been drinking more while they have been apart and with all that has happened, it is a good and frightening possibility. He was thinking all this as he followed him to the bar for his fourth drink

"Noah," Kurt shouted in his boyfriend's ear, "are you sure you need another drink?"

"Oh come on baby, I'm just having a good time," he said while turning to face Kurt and lean his back against the bar.

Kurt leaned in close to his boyfriend and cupped his manhood in his hand. "But honey, are you going to be able to perform later if you keep "having a good time?" He made air quotes with the fingers of his unoccupied hand while he said it. Then was left with it stupidly hanging in the air for a moment when Noah's mouth found his. He moved his hands to Noah's back and started kneading gently. He felt the vibrations of his boyfriend's moan against his lips just before he broke the kiss.

Noah leaned down to holler in his ear. "Baby, lets get outa here."

"Agreed," Kurt shouted back, and then they were making their way through the crowd.

Ten long minutes later they made it back to the apartment and wasted no time getting to Noah's room, and they were on each other before the door clicked shut. Kurt began pushing Noah into the room while they pulled each other's clothes off. By the time they made it to the bed they were both completely naked. Noah backed on to the mattress, pulling Kurt with him and smashing their lips together. Kurt crawled on top of his man, pushing him down as he did. As Kurt ground his hard on against the boy's beneath him he completely let himself go, losing himself in feeling. Noah deepened their kiss while his hands moved down Kurt's ass and squeezed.

"Ah!" he squeaked as he involuntarily broke their kiss.

"You like that baby?"

"You know I do," he moaned against his boyfriend's ear.

Noah moved the boy on top of him so he could rub his cock against his ass. "You want this Kurt?"

"Oh god, Noah, do I have to answer that?" He bit the soft skin of Noah's neck and ground his ass against the hard flesh of his cock. "Fuck me…now," he growled. Kurt sat back to see Noah smiling up at him.

"I love it when you get all bossy," he said as he maneuvered himself so he could grab a condom and some lube.

When he returned, Kurt let him put lube on his fingertips before attacking his mouth with his again. Then he grabbed a hold of Noah's hand and guided it to his ass. He broke their kiss briefly, sucking in his breath sharply at the feel of Noah's slick fingers against his hole. He slid one in and Kurt moaned into his mouth. It wasn't too long before Kurt was maneuvering himself so he could slide down his boyfriend's shaft.

"MmmmHmmm, baaaaab-beeeeee!" He was overcome with feeling, pleasure, yes, but love as well. Right then he knew that this was it; Noah is who he should be with, no matter the distance. He also knew that he just had to get over his issues, his boyfriend had shown him how serious he is about them. He has even decided that he only wants to be with him, that is big. He must have had a look on his face because Noah gently gripped his jaw, turning his head to look down at him.

"Baby, where did you go just then?" Noah was still moving his hips and guiding Kurt's, but he had slowed a bit.

Kurt felt himself smile down at his boyfriend like he never had before. "I was just thinking about how much," he said as he leaned down for a kiss. "I love you," he finished against Noah's full lips.

Kurt could feel the smile against his mouth. "I love you too Kurt," he breathed just before thrusting his hips upward.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kurt took the cue and picked up his pace, rocking himself on his man's dick. He threw his head back and let out sounds that he didn't know he could make. He was somewhere else totally, but was snapped back to reality by the sudden feel of Noah's hand gripping his cock. Just then, Noah's phone started ringing. "Ignore it," Kurt grunted.

"You don't have to tell me," Noah responded as he regained the perfect rhythm with his hips and hand.

"Mmmmmmm, oh, oooohhhhh,I, I, I'm gonna… Uuuuuhhhhh!" Kurt collapsed on top of his boyfriend who thrust into him once more, crying out his orgasm as well.

As Kurt rolled over to one side of his boyfriend, Noah's phone started ringing again. But he just lay there, catching his breath.

"You aren't gonna get that?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the towel that was on the nightstand to mop up the other boy's chest.

"Why would I? I have the only person I wanna talk to right here."

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?"

"Its just, well," he said as he turned toward Noah and flung a leg over his body. "Its kinda cheesy."

"Yeah well, you bring out the cheese ball in me I guess."

They both laughed as Noah's phone began to ring again. "Honey, get the damn phone, maybe it's Isa or your sister."

"No, that's my default ring," he said as he reached for it. He looked at the screen and the look on his face concerned Kurt. "Shit."

"What?"

"It's Heather," he said just before answering.

**Reviews make me smile, hint, hint!**


End file.
